Maleficae
by Liz-cam
Summary: "A la hechicera no la dejarás que viva" Éxodo 22:18 —Me la llevaré en nombre del Santo Oficio—en mis manos ya tenía una soga.
1. Bruja

Hola, soy** Liz-cam**. La siguiente historia está ambientada en Alemania, lugar donde tomó importancia la cacería de brujas. El tema me agrada y disfruto de investigar al respecto sobre las brujas (soy rara, lo sé xD)

A causa de que terminaré uno de mis fics pronto, comenzaré a actualizar este. Espero les guste. Los capítulos son cortos a comparación de mis otras historias.

* * *

_**Bruja.**_

"A la hechicera no la dejarás que viva" (Éxodo 22:18)

Año 1630, Würzburg, Alemania. Las cosas no podrían verse peor, el hambre, saqueos, muerte y el dolor de las personas era tal que se es difícil imaginar y describir los sucesos. Durante esa época se llevaron a cabo gran cantidad de cacería de brujas, acusando a mujeres, hombres e incluso niños de la práctica de esta magia condenada por la Iglesia con la muerte. Para el resto de habitantes ver morir a esas personas era una verdadera fiesta, mientras que los gritos de agonía cuando eran quemadas, ahorcadas y masacradas se escuchaban como una plegaria.

Sangre, horror…

**Miré a mis compañeros de clases, sabía que estaba pálido, era como si todo lo anteriormente recitado formara parte del escenario con todos los presentes sentados en los bancos del aula. Mi reciente actitud llamó la atención de todos, había escrito este relato para la clase y mencionar tales actos me hacían revolver mi estómago.**

—**¿Te sientes bien?, ¿puedes continuar? —preguntó la maestra, asentí de inmediato mientras de nueva cuenta leía la pequeña novela que había pedido la maestra de Literatura ese día. Continué la lectura.**

No hacía ventisca, el día que la conocí el cielo estaba tapado por nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta, yo, Sasuke Uchiha me dirigía a caballo hacia un poblado llamado Konoha, al sur de Alemania, en donde se decía había varias familias acusadas de brujería. Era contratado por El Santo Oficio para llevar a cabo la tarea de la caza de brujas, las personas denominadas así por su creencia y adoración al demonio, las "Maleficae".

El camino estaba lodoso, había llovido el día de ayer por lo tanto se encontraba húmedo al igual que los pastizales que recorrían la región. Seguí cabalgando hasta encontrar el letrero del nombre de la aldea, había llegado. Guie mi caballo hacia la única posada del pueblo, "Fuego", justo cuando pasaba tuve que controlar al animal a causa de esa chica que se había atravesado y caído al charco de lodo, había sido empujada de manera violeta hasta rodar por los escalones y llegar a donde se encontraba ahora.

Era una mujer sucia, con el pelo enmarañado y vestimentas pobres, su falda larga le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Tenía el cabello rosa, sucio ahora; la piel blanca y ojos verdes, una joven de mi edad quizás, 19 a lo mucho. Se asustó por el caballo y se cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos. La miré desde arriba sin la más mínima intensión de ayudarla.

—Ten más cuidado, asquerosa —le dije sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Quitándole mi mirada oscura de encima conduje el caballo hasta amarrarlo en el palo de madera a las afueras de la posada.

Aún seguía en el suelo pero parecía sacudirse las manos y quitarse el lodo que había salpicado en su cara. Había dado unos pasos en los peldaños de la entrada pero luego paré y me giré para verla. Me veía con curiosidad. En ese momento era un desconocido en el pueblo, se veían mucho últimamente pues los que se hacían llamar brujos o magos también huían para evitar la muerte. En mi caso yo los buscaba y los entregaba. Vestía de negro completamente, con pantalones y camisa, botas de cuero altas al igual que los guantes, todo ello reflejaba mi carácter frío e insensible.

Sonreí con superioridad y entré. Era una posada cualquiera de tres pisos, en el piso principal se encontraban mesas y la barra de bebidas. Me dirigí hacia ella y coloqué mis brazos en el pedazo de madera. Un hombre de alrededor de 40 años limpiaba las botellas de alcohol barato dándome la espalda.

—Ya te dije maldita bruja que aquí no hay traba…

Calló al verme, me había confundido con otra persona, una bruja. Se disculpó enseguida pero no me interesaba, en ese momento él había hablado sobre una bruja y aparte de quedarme hospedado por esta noche en su posada quería tener detalles que me llevaran a esa supuesta bruja.

—Hmp, esa bruja de la que hablas —lo miré con toda la intensión de intimidar— ¿dónde puedo encontrarla?

El hombre me miró con grandes ganas de saber lo que tramaba pero a la vez con cierto rechazo, persona que tratara con las brujas era considerado, o muy valiente o muy estúpido, aunque generalmente lo vinculaban a favor de las sectas a adoración al demonio.

—La hija de una campesina, viven dentro del bosque, si sigue el camino por unos minutos podrá ver la entrada al bosque, adéntrese y en el cruce de caminos siga por el izquierdo, no tardará en ver la casucha —me moví con toda la intensión de irme.

—Alísteme un cuarto para esta noche —le puse una cantidad de dinero en la barra y salí sin decir nada. El tiempo empeoraría y si no me daba prisa el agua comenzaría a caer pronto, dificultando mi trabajo.

Tomé de nueva cuenta mi caballo negro y galopé rápidamente saliendo del pueblo hacia donde el viejo de la posada me había indicado. Al poco tiempo llegué al cruce de caminos, elegí el izquierdo y justo cuando divisé la casa vi a una persona en el camino que también se dirigía ahí.

La misma chica de antes, la sucia que había encontrado fuera de la posada. Escuchó las pisadas que hacía mi caballo y volteó asustada, pude leer miedo en su mirada. Corrió de un momento a otro y yo hice lo mismo con mi caballo para evitar que entrara. Le gané, la intercepté antes de que pudiera escapar. Retrocedió unos pasos al verme bajar del caballo, parecía realmente muy asustada.

—Yo no he hecho nada —dijo con temblor en su voz.

—¿Vives aquí? —asintió sin mirarme— Eres una bruja.

—¡No es cierto!, ¡no es brujería, no es magia negra! —parecía conocer los conceptos, ella era.

La miré de abajo para arriba, era una mujer horrible, y en las condiciones en las que estaba el país, la hambruna y por lo tanto la falta de dinero llevaba a una vida precaria donde ya se comenzaba a ver el canibalismo. Me detuve en sus ojos, su color era lo único bello en esa mujer, el resto era una sucia andrajosa.

—Te vienes conmigo bruja —solté sin nada de compasión. Sus ojos se expandieron porque se imaginaba lo que vendría después.

—¿Qué está pasando? —una mujer mayor, igual o peor que la primera se dejó ver en la entrada de la vieja puerta de madera. Tenía caído varios dientes y su hedor causaba nauseas. Me dirigí a ella con asco.

—Su hija es acusada de brujería por las personas de este pueblo, se ha enviado una carta a la Iglesia hace varias semanas pidiendo su captura inmediata —no me gustaba dar explicaciones pero siendo la madre debía saberlo.

No apareció ningún rastro de sorpresa, tampoco de angustia, parecía no importarle lo que pasara con su hija. Se rascó el cuello con total desinterés mientras esperaba alguna señal por parte mía. Miré de reojo a la chica, ella amenazaba con llorar, típico.

—Me la llevaré en nombre del Santo Oficio —en mis manos ya tenía una soga.

—Tendrá que pagar por ella. —escuché decir a la mujer— Si quiere llevársela.

Miré a la andrajosa y luego a la vieja decrépita, calculaba su valor, no podría ser mucho, era joven pero fea. Colgando de una pequeña bolsa en mi pantalón saqué varias monedas que bien podían servirle para comer todo un mes, o hacer lo que quisiera con él. De un momento a otro até a la chica al caballo y me subí en él. Pude ver como ella le dedicaba una mirada a su madre antes de salir, no le dijo nada, si la había vendido así de fácil era probable que no escuchara sus súplicas.

Caminaba atada, el cielo había oscurecido más, ya debían ser las 6 de la tarde. La chica iba descalza pero nunca se quejó, supongo ya estaba acostumbrada a las piedras cortantes. Cuando llegamos al pueblo todo lucía tranquilo, no había nadie afuera y era mejor así, no quería un alboroto al darse cuenta que ya tenía a su bruja, que en realidad no me había costado nada de trabajo capturar.

La conduje justo con el caballo al área de las caballerizas, también pertenecientes a la posada. Había solamente dos caballos más. Una vez que dejé al mío la amarré como un animal más sin darle una posibilidad de que pudiera soltarse de la soga. Me miró con los ojos cristalizados y por alguna extraña razón me incomodaron. No creía en las brujas, todo eso era una tontería, la brujería era una invención de la iglesia, la misma gente loca que se hacía pasar por uno y los estúpidos ignorantes que creían en ellos.

¿Entonces por qué lo hacía?, ¿por qué ayudaba a asesinar a ese tipo de personas si mis creencias no los aceptaban como personas capaces de realizar tales actos de adoración a lo maligno? Simple, no me importaba nadie más que no fuera yo, en ese entonces era un asesino que no se dejaba convencer por ningún anciano o loca mujer, solamente cumplía con mi trabajo y trataba de no involucrarme demasiado con todas esas personas que encontraba para llevarlas al matadero.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? —Escuché de nuevo su voz temblando. No la miré, me dediqué a quitarle la montura al caballo.

—Te llevaré a Würzburg, ahí serás juzgada y si tienes suerte se te declara inocente —en cuanto pronuncié la palabra Würzburg pareció asustada, sabía toda la clase de actos inhumanos que se habían llevado a cabo en ese lugar durante la cacería de brujas, así que era normal un estado de pánico, también debía saber que no tendría tal suerte.

—¿Por qué pagaste por mí si perderás el dinero si muero?, ¿o es acaso que cobras tu recompensa por cada mujer que capturas? —supuse que no emplearía la palabra bruja, se refirió a ella como mujer.

—Recibo un saldo de la Iglesia, no me cuesta nada perder un poco por una sola mujer como tú —miré el abrevadero que se encontraba dentro— deberías aprovechar el agua y tratar de quitarte toda esa suciedad que llevas a cuestas.

Cerré el lugar poniendo una tabla entre la puerta para evitar que saliera en dado caso de que pudiera arrancar las cuerdas, no creí que entraría alguien más a dejar un caballo, era tarde y el tiempo no muy bueno así que no era probable. Me dirigí al dueño en la barra y me entrego una llave vieja.

—Segundo piso señor, tercera puerta —no dije nada, subí y abrí mi habitación, no era la gran cosa, pequeña y con una cama individual, del resto no había mucho que alardear.

Me recosté en la cama sin quitarme las botas y me entregué al sueño profundo. No desperté hasta que se hizo completamente de noche, los truenos no dejaban de cesar y descubrí que estaba lloviendo. Caminé hasta la planta baja, tenía hambre así que vería que tenía ese viejo para comer.

—Usted, sírvame lo mejor que tenga —ordené.

Parecía tenerme miedo y no lo culpaba, mi aspecto me hacía parecer más un bandido que alguien que trabajaba para el Santo Oficio. Hmp, no era un hombre de fe, así que no me importaba si ardía en el infierno por mis pecados, en realidad ni siquiera creía que había infierno. Al poco tiempo un plato de sopa estuvo frente a mí, ¿eso era lo mejor que tenía?

—Joven, usted llegó en caballo, ¿cierto? Debería revisar que esté bien, suelen asustarse en noches como esta, incluso algunos escapan.

—Aseguré la puerta viejo metiche —era un insolente pero me había criado solo desde que era un niño, en ese momento no me importaban los modales.

Me levanté tomando el plato de sopa y salí de la posada rumbo a las caballerizas. Esa bruja debía tener hambre, ya habían pasado un par de horas. No lo hacía por amabilidad, necesitaba que llegara viva a su destino, además esa sopa no era de mi agrado a pesar de no haberla probado.

Quité el pedazo de madera y entré pero no había ni terminado de dar un paso cuando algo, o más bien alguien amenazó con cortar mi cuello con una daga. Me giré sin miedo y con seguridad supe que era ella, su cabello rosa estaba mojado al igual que su cara ahora blanca, libre de suciedad. La había lavado tal como le dije. Sonreí, la fea bruja se había transformado en una bella doncella.

* * *

Probablemente estarán pensado, "que Sasuke tan superficial" Sí lo es y esa es la cuestión (aparte de los problemas que les daré), él debe cambiar su forma tan estúpida de actuar y tratar a la gente, sin mencionar que es un asesino.

Si les ha agradado me lo hacen saber , así sabré si debo continuarlo o es un asco n_n

¡Cuídense!


	2. Como una mercancía

Hola. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sobre todo aceptar la historia.

**DULCECITO311**: Me alegra que sea de tu agrado. Tampoco he leído una historia así y eso en parte fue un factor más a querer continuarla. Gracias.

**Ferzxha**:Si puedo n_n Aunque si me tardé mucho, como ya estoy libre de escuela actualizaré mucho más pronto. Ah, gracias, si he investigado y eso me ha ayudado a desarrollar la historia. Gracias por comentar :D

**Uptown**: Muchas gracias. La continuaré y actualizaré seguido.

¡Gracias a todos!, los otros reviews creo yo que ya los respondí, me avisan si no es así.

¡Espero les guste el capítulo!

* * *

**Como una mercancía.**

Una escena bastante interesante, no estaba asustado en lo más mínimo, por la forma en que sostenía la daga podía saber con certeza que tenía miedo. Ella era una chica idiota, en ese momento no lo pensaba por haberse atrevido a desafiarme, sino por lo sencillo que era adivinar sus más simples pensamientos. Su mano temblaba y su respiración se había vuelto irregular, no se atrevería a llevar todo eso a mayores.

—Si haces un solo movimiento voy a matarte —amenazó, tenía agallas. A pesar de la época mundana que vivía el país, ella realmente quería seguir existiendo. Esas ganas no eran suficientes, no me lastimaría por más verdugo que me mostrara en esos momentos.

Llegando a esa conclusión tiré el plato de sopa y di un paso más cerca, por lógica y razón ella retrocedió uno igual. En ese momento mi completa sonrisa burlona se ensanchó más. La bruja fea, viéndola con más detenimiento reconocí que ese era un apodo que no iba con su persona, debía pensar en uno mejor. Caminé uno más, retrocedió.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿no que ibas a matarme? —apretó los dientes ante mi última pregunta.

Continué hasta que, como era de esperarse se le terminó el terreno y ya no tuvo más que retroceder, su espalda había dado con la pared de madera de la caballeriza. De un instante a otro golpeé mis manos con las palmas extendidas en la húmeda madera, posicionándolas en cada extremo de su cabeza, sintiendo sutilmente algunas hebras de su singular cabello rosado. Eso logró asustarla tanto que tiró la daga mientras temblaba.

—No me jodas. —mi sonrisa desapareció y la miré con toda la intención de acobardarla más aun de lo que ya estaba— Eres una estúpida pero… muy interesante.

Miré sus ojos por un momento, ella pareció perdida, quizás meditando mis palabras. Mi rostro estaba muy cerca al suyo, pero no acortaba distancias precisamente por querer estarlo, más bien sus brillantes ojos verdes parecían llamarme. Volví hacia atrás liberándola de mi ahogada presencia.

—Por favor déjeme ir —dijera lo que dijera, yo no cambiaría de parecer. Nunca me involucraba con la mercancía y ella no sería la excepción.

—Ya deberías estar enterada de lo que te espera, no es necesario que sigas luchando por sobrevivir. —le dije, ella tenía una mano en su pecho— Incluso el infierno es mejor para ti que este mundo mediocre.

—Yo… yo quiero vivir. Es verdad que mi cabello es extraño, que mi aspecto es desagradable y mi vida una porquería, ¡pero yo quiero ser útil! —¿ser útil? No comprendí sus palabras, ¿una simple mujer en qué podía tener expectativas?— Quiero ayudar a las personas, quiero salvar vidas. Yo he curado a viajeros y ancianos, quiero utilizar mi don para cambiar este mundo mediocre del que hablas.

—Hmp, ¿y cómo vas a hacer eso bruja? La magia no existe, es solo un mito para personas crédulas. La vida que tenemos ahora no puede ser mejor a la de estos momentos, hambre, muerte, enfermedades, no se puede tener solución para esta plaga que los seres humanos nos hemos encargado de crear —sus pensamientos eran buenos, amables pero no por eso razonables.

—Si no crees en la magia, ¿entonces por qué lo haces?, ¿por qué me entregarás? No crees en las brujas —por su tono de voz sabía que pretendía convencerme, pero nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora, ¿qué podía tener ella de especial para lograrlo? Hasta ese momento no lo sabía.

—Porque es mi trabajo, no me importa lo que pase con los demás, me preocupo sólo por mí —le daba explicaciones a pesar de que no debía, nunca antes había hablado tanto con un esclavo— Eres una bruja para los ojos de todos y así se va a quedar.

Me enojé conmigo mismo por darme cuenta de lo imprudente que había sido al contarle todo eso, no tenía caso que supiera lo que pensaba de las maleficae. Le di la espalda y caminé hacia la puerta para salir de nuevo a la lluvia, el caballo no estaba asustado así que ya no había nada más por hacer, la puerta de la entrada era fuerte y ella no podría abrirla a menos que utilizara a mi caballo, pero no funcionaría, sólo me obedecía a mí.

—¡Espera, por favor! —me tomó del brazo suplicante. Fruncí el ceño y le mostré mi indiferencia arrojándola lejos de mí.

—Por tu culpa arrojé la comida, ahora muérete de hambre.

Con una última mirada de desprecio cerré la puerta colocando de nueva cuenta el palo de madera para evitar que saliera, y entré a la posada. Trataría de dormir esa noche, mañana partiría con la chica y si tenía suerte encontraría a otra bruja o hechicero loco en este horrible pueblo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa mañana después de la lluvia de anoche fue un paisaje completamente diferente, el cielo estaba despejado pero la escarcha y el lodo habían vuelto el terreno peor de lo que ya estaba. El dueño me saludo, pero apenas le dejé el dinero y la llave de la habitación me fui sin responderle. Caminé hasta las caballerizas y abrí la puerta, no me sorprendería si esa idiota tratara de nuevo un intento de asesinato.

Entré pero nada pasó. La vi recostada entre paja húmeda, el agua debía haberse colado entre los huecos del techo de la madera, probablemente había pasado frío. Me acerqué lo suficiente y la llamé, no sabía su nombre, no recordaba en realidad si me lo había dicho o no, pero no importaba.

—Levántate —no se movió— Ey, muévete ya, —la pateé no muy fuerte en sus pies— hmp, no me hagas perder el tiempo bruja —esta vez me aseguré de sujetarla y levantarla con brusquedad.

—¡Ah!, ¿qué haces insensible? —la empujé de nuevo a la paja.

—Apresúrate, no tengo todo el día. Realmente lidiar contigo es una molestia —mi comentario la hizo enojar pues pude verlo en sus mejillas infladas.

—¡Tú eres un malnacido, estúpido, idiota, frío…! —la tomé del brazo y la jalé hacia mí, sonreí con superioridad al poder callar sus palabras. Ella pareció sorprendida y por esa misma razón no pudo decir nada. La tomé de la nuca y hundí su cabeza en el abrevadero por cinco o seis segundos— ¡Maldito demonio! —gritó una vez fuera del agua.

—Hmp, tu cara fea aun no despertaba —me contradecía, la primera vez que la vi la juzgué por horrible, el lodo y la suciedad habían resguardado sus verdaderos rasgos y no había sabido ver más allá. Ella no era la mujer más hermosa que había visto pero sin duda su rostro era bello. No me daba cuenta pero comenzaba a prestarle atención en mi cabeza.

—Eres el diablo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Salimos de las caballerizas, la até de nuevo al caballo y subí en él. Peguntaba por alguna otra bruja o hechicero del pueblo, pero todos solían decir lo mismo, se habían marchado hacía un mes. Debieron saber sobre la carta mandada al templo y por esa razón abandonaron Konoha. En esa ocasión, a la única persona que lleve conmigo fue a esa chica de cabello rosa.

—Nos vamos —dije alto para que me escuchara. No me dijo nada.

Caminamos por el pueblo rumbo a la salida, la bruja no levantaba la vista, probablemente no quería sentir nostalgia, pero era mejor así, no quería lidiar con una llorona. Pude ver la salida a varios metros de distancia, por fin me iba de ese estúpido pueblo, pero no contaba con una cosa… La primera pedrada la dio un hombre mayor, un agricultor al parecer, con seguridad supe que había pegado en su cadera, pues la chica se la había apretado con sus manos.

A la fiesta de piedras se unió una gran cantidad de gente, la apedreaban precisamente a ella y lo único que podía hacer era cubrirse la cabeza con sus brazos. Seguí avanzando el caballo hasta la salida pero el tumulto de personas no desaparecía.

—¡Lárgate! —un aldeano furioso dio en su espalda.

—¡Bruja, no te queremos aquí! —dijo esta vez un niño.

—¡Te quemarás en el infierno maldita! —una mujer alzó su piedra que era a comparación de las otras más grande. La lanzó pero nunca llegó a darle, la atrapé con una mano.

Debía admitir que estaba furioso. Ella no había tenido oportunidad de defenderse contra esa plaga de gente ignorante. Me vi arrastrado por la necesidad de ayudarla, pero en ese momento me convencí de que era simplemente por cuidar la mercancía. Observé la enorme roca y la tiré sin gran entusiasmo.

—No hagan perder mi tiempo, yo si tengo cosas que hacer —los miré a todos con reproche.

—Sólo le damos la despedida que se merece —se atrevió a decir un hombre.

—Si aprovecharte de una mujer te parece una despedida, a mí también me gusta despedirme de escorias como tú. Si no quieres que esa piedra termine en tu garganta más te vale largarte de mi vista en este momento ¡todos! —rugí con enojo, la muchedumbre se disipó.

La miré, temblaba y los moretones ya había hecho acto de presencia. La cantidad de piedras esparcidas en la calle era tal que se dificultaba caminar. Me subí de nuevo sin decirle nada, ella lloraba. Salimos del pueblo, por alguna maldita razón no dejaba de observar hacia donde ella iba caminando, en el estado en el que se encontraba no estaba seguro si podría continuar. Y poco tiempo después lo supe, se desplomó en el camino completamente exhausta. La miré por unos segundos y bajé a ayudarla.

—Oye, levántate, aun nos falta mucho —abrió sus ojos verdes y me miró como importándole poco lo que pasara con ella, ¿dónde habían quedado esas ganas de vivir?

—No… puedo, yo…

—Arriba —le ordené y la ayudé a levantarse. Saqué un cuchillo que descansaba sujeto a mi pantalón y corté la soga. Subí de nuevo al caballo y le tendí mi mano para que la tomara. Al principio dudó pero lo hizo.

En cuanto mi mano tocó la suya la alcé hasta acomodarla frente a mí, sosteniéndola fuerte del hombro para que no cayera, la había sentado de lado, así estaría más cómoda. Observé su estado, debía dolerle, tenía varias heridas y moretones muy grandes en sus brazos y cara, el resto del cuerpo debía estar igual. Sus pies estaban sucios por el lodo y parecían cansados, quizás por la caminata que yo mismo la había obligado a realizar.

—Gracias, soy Sakura —escuché de su boca con debilidad, la miré y tenía una pequeña sonrisa que ignoré al segundo, no necesitaba su gratitud porque si la aceptaba conllevaba a involucrarme más de la cuenta.

Pasaron las horas y el camino nos guio hasta un bosque, si continuábamos sin desviarnos no nos perderíamos. Ella estaba dormida y desde hacía rato que había colocado una mano en mi pecho, acto que no había rechazado. Llegamos a un sitio que no podía considerarse como poblado, más bien se valoraba como un lugar de pasada, generalmente para los viajeros como yo, pues cuando mucho había tres establecimientos. Nunca me había quedado en ese sitio pero esta vez lo haría, necesitaba saber si ella no moriría en el camino.

—Nos quedaremos aquí —le dije, ella abrió los ojos somnolienta.

—¡Ah! —me empujó tratando de apartarme, ¿y ahora qué le pasaba?

—¿Qué tienes idiota? —al poco tiempo los dos caímos al suelo, yo con la peor parte pues una bruja estúpida estaba sobre mí con su rostro hundido en mi cuello— Bruja.

Levantó su cabeza y me miró, pude notar ante la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos que se ruborizó. Esa chiquilla tonta, yo la llevaría a su muerte, sería ridículo que se interesara un poco en mí. Alcé mi cabeza para acercarme más a su rostro, ya lo había pensado anteriormente, la veía solo como una mercancía, entonces ¿por qué la necesidad de tocar sus labios se había manifestado tan repentinamente?

* * *

¡Gracias!

A Sasuke como que le empieza a picar la presencia de Sakura xD La brusquedad con la que la trata la hace estar siempre a la defensiva con él, pero ya tiene un punto por salvarla, tarde pero la ayudó después de todo (aunque trate de convencerse de "sólo por cuidar la mercancía").

Bien, espero haya sido de su agrado. Hasta el momento llevo escrito seis caps así que actualizaré pronto, por ahora me gustaría saber como ha estado este, claro, si tienen tiempo de escribirme. Les agradezco la oportunidad para esta pequeña historia. Cuídense, ¡hasta el tercer cap! n_n


	3. La víctima de cabello rosado

Hola a todos! Les dejo el Capítulo 3 :D

**Ponzha: **Me alegra que te gustara. El fic no es muy largo pero trataré de que esa pequeña aventura sea interesante :P Gracias por tu review.

**DULCECITO311: **Sí, pero no le sale, jajaja! Exacto, todo en contra de las mujeres, que bueno que no nos tocó esa época, hubo muchas muertes u_u Saludos y gracias por comentar!

Bien, ya respondí los otros reviews, espero hayan podido leerlos.

* * *

**La víctima de cabello rosado.**

Estábamos a escasos centímetros de fusionar nuestros labios, no podía frenarme, ¿por qué quería tanto acortar nuestra pequeña distancia con algo tan insensato? No, no podía pero aun así parecía no importarme, mis instintos le ganaban a mi razón. Una de mis manos sujetó su cabello sin la intensión de lastimarla, lo haría, la besaría…

—¡Buenas tardes linda pareja! —un hombre mayor había interrumpido el momento, acto que agradecía, por poco yo…

Me di cuenta de la situación incómoda que se había creado, la miré de nuevo y jalé de sus cabellos apartándola al instante. Como era de esperarse se quejó, me levanté y me dirigí al hombre de cabellos blancos frente a nosotros.

—Necesito una habitación, con dos camas si es posible —ordené, el sujeto me miró a mí, después a la chica, la última mirada con algo de perversión.

—Tengo una especial para parejas como ustedes, por una cantidad mayor pueden disfrutar de los servicios de la habitación matrimonial —alcé una ceja, ese hombre era un idiota con cara de pervertido. Sakura tenía la vista al suelo y continuaba abajo. Parecía querer ignorar nuestra conversación.

—No es necesario, quiero la habitación con dos camas —pedí de nuevo.

—Está bien. —me ignoró y dio unos pasos hasta donde se encontraba ella— Pero tú encanto, si quieres puedes dormir conmigo. Si es así tu amigo y tú tendrán todos los gastos pagados. —la levantó jalando de su mano— Soy Jiraiya —y besó su mano.

—Y una mierda, denos la habitación ya —halé a Sakura del brazo para separarla del tipo.

—Deberías tratarla mejor —entró a la posada seguido de nosotros, no la solté en todo momento.

Nos entregó una llave y nos indicó el camino. No presté mucha atención a sus palabras mientras nos dirigíamos a la habitación, él parecía hablar más con Sakura, también mencionó algo sobre su aspecto, quizás sus moretones en el cuerpo pero de ahí no supe más. Llegamos, se despidió y abrí la puerta. La habitación era sencilla, las dos camas estaban de frente la una a la otra, había un peinador, un baño y una pequeña mesita. Sakura se aproximó a una de las camas y se sentó en ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí? —me dijo mientras observaba sus manos lastimadas.

—Por esta noche, mañana partiremos de nuevo —habría dormido en cualquier parte del camino, pero ella estaba delicada, ¿por qué me tomaba tantas molestias con ella? Me lo pregunté muchas veces, pero en ese momento no comprendía lo que comenzaba a sucederme.

No volvió a preguntarme nada, se recostó en la cama cerrando los ojos. Yo salí de nuevo cerrando con llave. Me dirigí a la planta baja y hablé con el hombre llamado Jiraiya.

—Hola, los dos deben tener hambre, estoy preparando la cena por si gustan, no es mucho pero es mejor que nada. —Asentí sin decir nada— Ella está muy golpeada, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero es mejor que se atienda o podría empeorar —de pronto me mostró algo que parecía ser un ungüento color negro.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, por alguna razón creí que lo acababa de hacer.

—Es un remedio, lo he hecho con algunas hierbas medicinales, debes ponérselo a la chica hoy mismo, —miré la sustancia, olía extraño pero el hombre parecía de confianza— o puedo untárselo yo…

—Ni hablar. —Tomé el remedio dispuesto a regresar— Avísame cuando esté la cena.

Cuando estuve de nuevo en el cuarto me dirigí a ella. Estaba profundamente dormida y era normal, había dormido todo el camino pero por su estado lo más lógico es que quisiera dormir para olvidar el dolor. Observé su cuerpo, me sentía en parte culpable, si la hubiera ayudado desde el principio, si no hubiera permitido una sola pedrada… pero mi orgullo me impidió hacer frente a los abusos desde el primer momento, ahora ella pagaba por mis errores.

—Oye, bruja. Despierta, —la toqué delicadamente para no lastimarla. Seguía llamándola bruja, aunque en mis pensamiento tuviera muy presente su nombre— tengo un ungüento para ti.

No despertó, se veía tan delicada, tan diferente del resto de mujeres, y lo era. Era una mujer pobre, de vieja y sucia vestimenta, pero su rostro podía compensar cualquier tipo de visión en contra. Me senté al borde de la cama y tomé con mis manos un mechón de su cabello rosa, el cual era más visible a causa de mis guantes de cuero negro.

—Morirás pronto. —Recuerdo que le dije, hablaba con voz más serena, muy diferente a la que empleaba cuando ella me escuchaba— Así deben ser las cosas.

Solté su cabello y me levanté rápido dándole la espalda, fingiendo hacer cualquier estúpida cosa para que ella no descubriera lo cerca que habíamos estado. Volteé a verla, ella se tallaba los ojos para después mirarme con timidez. No la culpaban si me tenía miedo, después de todo yo era el dueño de su destino.

—¿Ya amaneció? —dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

—Te has dormido sólo unos minutos —respondí con desinterés. Trató de moverse para sentarse en la cama pero le dolía el hacerlo. Me acerqué de nuevo y la ayudé a sentarse, me miró confundida, quizás preguntándose por qué me portaba tan amable, ni yo mismo lo sabía.

—Hmp, eres una inútil —volvía a hablarle rudo.

Me resultaba sumamente incómodo el silencio que se había formado, nunca antes me había pasado algo así, Estaba experimentando el nervosismo por primera vez y no me gustaba porque estaba comprobando que esa mujer tan sencilla comenzaba a atraerme más de lo que debía. Recordé entonces el ungüento del viejo pervertido de Jiraiya, lo tomé de la mesita donde poco antes lo había dejado y se lo mostré.

—Es medicina, con esto podrás curarte —en ningún momento la miré, no quería guardar su mirada de asombro una vez más. Sentí como la tomaba de mis manos, pero…

—Gracias —con una de sus manos sostenía el ungüento y con la otra… ella seguía sujetando mi mano protegida por el guante, su frente se posaba en ella a modo de agradecimiento.

—¿Qu… qué haces? —logré articular, ¿desde cuándo tartamudeaba? Me libre de su agarre con algo de brusquedad.

—No eres tan malo —sus palabras me dejaron sin nada que decir. Todos a los que había conducido a su muerte, absolutamente todos me habían repudiado y gritado lo bestia que era, pero ella, a pesar de lo que planeaba hacer con su vida me agradecía lo poco que hacía, cuando en realidad el viejo era quien lo había preparado.

—Hmp, sólo me aseguro de que llegues con vida para poder cobrar mi paga, no te imagines cosas —era mejor así, si seguía diciéndome cosas amables, yo podría… Mi mente podría traicionarme e imaginarme cosas que no deben pasar. Lo que quería en ese momento era alejarme, pero Sakura, ella tenía una personalidad especial.

Descubrí con asombro que al ponerse el ungüento sus moretones sanaban casi al instante. Ella en verdad no era un juego. No creía en las brujas pero hasta ese momento comencé a dudar. Todo indicio de golpes en sus brazos, piernas y cara habían desaparecido. La tomé con brusquedad de la muñeca haciendo que quedara frente a mí.

—¡Tú! ¿Qué es lo que eres? —se asustó, podía verlo en sus ojos verde vida.

—¡Me lastimas! —respondió. ¿Ella en verdad era un ser maléfico?, ¿una bruja?

—Si te corto en este momento, ¿puedes sanarte? —extendí la palma de su mano y de inmediato saqué mi daga de plata. Ella comenzó a temblar.

—¡N…no, no por favor! —fue una de las cosas más estúpidas que hice durante el momento que estuvimos juntos, ella comenzaba a gustarme y no quería aceptarlo pues apenas la conocía y el descubrir que de verdad era una especie de bruja me aturdía.

La aventé a la cama, ella instantáneamente se fue alejando hasta pegarse al respaldo. Una bruja, todos estos años llevando a la muerte a inocentes y resultaba que esta vez si había encontrado a una. Me acerqué y subí solamente una rodilla a su cama, me incliné como amenaza.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo bruja?

Necesitaba desesperadamente una respuesta y la única que mi subconsciente me daba era que ella me estaba hechizando, sí, era lo más probable. Inventaba excusas tan patéticas para no ver la realidad de la situación, ¿cómo alguien como ella podía comenzar a importarme? Siempre había visto por mí y para mí, ahora esta mujer extraña se metía en mi monótona vida para restregarme que no era lo único importante. Demonios, mi máscara de frialdad se estaba destrozando.

—Só… sólo soy una sanadora, yo no… yo no practico la magia negra, no sé de qué me habla señor —posé mi mano derecha en su mejilla para asesinar su miedo.

—Soy Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha —terminaría lo que tiempo atrás había dejado, por hoy dejaría de pensar en mí tan solo un momento…

Un golpe en la puerta me detuvo, más no se abrió.

—La cena está lista —ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, lo descubrí al ver como se movía y evitaba mi mirada.

—Vayamos —me alejé de su lado y la esperé en la puerta. Salió momento después. Ese maldito de Jiraiya se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero problema.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Descubrí al reanudar nuestro viaje que la mujer sucia que en un principio creía que se trataba de su madre, no lo era. Me contó de cómo esa anciana la había recogido de la calle y la utilizaba para ganar dinero con los foráneos que ella curaba, en sí gran parte, por no decir toda su vida había sufrido de maltratos y abusos. A pesar de que se encontraba bien, viajaba a mi lado y no atada, cosa que en un principio la había dejado perpleja, pero que no se negó a hacer.

Era una sanadora, ya me lo había dicho, pensé por un momento en por qué diablos no se había curado desde un principio, pero era sencillo adivinar, la que había sido maltratada fue ella, por lo tanto estaba débil para realizar esa tarea. El ungüento y el descanso habían servido de mucho.

Sabía que en ocasiones me miraba, por lo que le regresaba una completamente seria, y ella volvía a observar el paisaje. Fue la primera vez que sonreí a su causa. Aun faltaba para llegar a nuestro destino, pero, ¿qué haría una vez ahí? Sakura en verdad era una bruja, pero no tenía nada de culpa, no era peligrosa, mucho menos una amenaza para cualquier ciudadano. Los hechiceros y brujas que había entregado con anterioridad eran ladrones, estafadores y gente loca, un peligro para la sociedad, en cambio Sakura… Era la víctima de cabello rosado, todo por un don que no había pedido y que sin embargo le gustaba.

Detuve el caballo y bajé de él. Estaba muy serio, no hablábamos mucho durante el camino pero si había tenido tiempo de pensar. Sakura me observó inspeccionando mi actitud.

—La sanación es también un delito, no eres doctora y lo que haces es verdaderamente fuera de lo común, —le hablaba tranquilo— ante los ojos de todos eres culpable.

—¿Y ante tus ojos? —su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

Sabía que no lo era, pero era muy diferente pensarlo a decírselo, porque yo era el malo, el que tenía que cumplir con su trabajo y entregarla al Santo oficio cuanto antes. Miré la puesta de sol en el valle. Supe por el ruido que ella había bajado del caballo también pero no la miré.

—Que importa lo que considere. Ya te dije que yo no creo en la brujería, si eres inocente o no, no debe importarme…

—¡Y si te digo que no es lo único que sé hacer! —Esta vez tuvo mi atención y la miré— Sí, soy una maléfica, pero mis principios no están al lado de lo perverso. Mis padres se murieron y me quedé sola, olvidé el amor y traté de enterrar mi poder, pero… pero tú… tú lo has…

Del bosque y entrando ya al camino principal salieron tres hombres a caballo. Reconocí de inmediato de quienes se trataban, no recordaba sus nombres pero era un hecho que trabajaban para la iglesia al igual que yo, sus cruces de plata, al contrario de mí estaban visibles colgado en su cuello. Me habían encontrado, probablemente la reclamarían y se ofrecerían a llevarla por mí, para así dirigirme al siguiente destino.

* * *

Fin del capi n_n

Unos hombres pertenecientes al Santo Oficio han aparecido y según Sasuke puede que quieran llevarse a Sakura :S (son simples hombres, nada que ver con Naruto) ¿Se quedará de brazos cruzados?

**¿Quién pide beso?** Digan yo xD Puede que en el siguiente cap... sí...

Espero tengan un tiempo chiquito para dejar un review con su más sincera opinión :D Hasta pronto!


	4. El placer de un beso

Hola, pido una disculpa por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, sobre todo por un fic tan corto como este, pero yo realmente había estado prácticamente con mi mente en otro sitio y finalmente decidí seguir adelante.

**DULCECITO311**: Era fácil en esa época echarle la culpa a inocentes, y aún si no la escucharon para ellos no tiene gran importancia si es culpable o inocente, simplemente cumplían por un pago, por obtener un beneficio. Y el color de cabello de Sakura no ayuda mucho :D

Gracias por sus reviews, disculpen si no respondo con sus nombres al resto de comentarios, pero se marcan como invitados, no sé si esto lo hayan cambiado de nuevo ya que tengo bastante tiempo sin aparecerme por aquí. Y eso del beso que piden en un comentario, puede que se cumpla, basta con leer el título del cap.

Siento los errores, dedazos, etc, que puedan encontrar (los reviso antes de subirlos pero siempre hay alguno que se pasa).

Les agradezco su paciencia, este es el capítulo 4, espero les guste.

* * *

**El placer de un beso.**

Los tres hombres a caballo miraron a Sakura con interés, ella llamaba muchísimo la atención, su color de cabello era extraño, y al menos yo creía que sus ojos eran hipnotizantes y bellos al mismo tiempo, hmp, es sorprendente como puede cambiar el concepto hacia alguien en poco tiempo, siendo que en un principio la había insultado y maltratado. Uno de los caballos relinchó y logró asustarla, pero aun así permaneció en el mismo sitio, haciendo gran esfuerzo para que no se le notara el miedo en su cara. Eso provocó la risa de los tres sujetos y se bajaron de los animales de inmediato.

—Nos dijeron que estarías por aquí, trabajas rápido amigo —dijo el que los lideraba. Los tres eran más mayores, tenían probablemente 32 o 34 años.

—No me gusta perder el tiempo —respondí arrogantemente, no les permitiría llevársela, yo la había encontrado y tenía la maldita necesidad de mantenerla a mi lado, yo sería el que la llevaría a su muerte.

—Nos hablaron de otro punto en donde lo más probable es que esta peste esté respirando —Sakura evitaba contacto visual con ellos, yo por mi parte me mantenía tranquilo, ellos eran poca cosa y confiaba en que si todo llegaba a tomar otro rumbo, entonces podría hacerme cargo.

—Debo regresar a Würzburg —respondí simplemente, no me agradaba tener que dar explicaciones a este trío de idiotas.

—Te facilitaremos el trabajo, entréganos una carta para el Santo Oficio, le explicaremos la situación —quiso acercarse a ella pero di un paso en desaprobación. Pude ver la pequeña muestra de sorpresa en sus facciones.

Era normal que ellos reaccionaran así, no era muy común que alguien se opusiera a las órdenes de la Iglesia, yo una excepción. No recordaba cuántos años ya tenía con la Iglesia, me había criado prácticamente solo, con monjes desde que era un niño y a mis padres no los recordaba. Todos esos años había aprendido y visto cualquier tipo de horror e injusticia, fui castigado de maneras inimaginables y ahora, por estúpido que se escuchara, ayudaba a esas mismas personas a hacerles lo mismo a otros, incluso un castigo peor.

—Oye, tranquilo. —el resto de los hombre no habían hablado desde entonces y lo consideré mejor así, con uno tenía suficiente— Confía en nosotros, no nos quedaremos con el crédito, tú capturaste a esta bruja, sólo somos amistosos, ¿verdad chicos? Nos dirigimos a Würzburg, podemos hacerte ese favor.

—No me gusta pedir favores, así que pueden irse —sentencié, cosa que no tomaron exactamente bien.

—Te seré sincero, tenemos necesidades, —los tres comenzaron a reír mientras dirigían de nueva cuenta su vista hacia ella. Sabía exactamente lo que pensaban, la lujuria en su mirada era completamente visible— para ser una bruja no está nada mal.

—¿Sabes?, pienso lo mismo, pero no me gusta compartir —estaba logrando hacer que me molestara. Sin previo aviso jalé a Sakura y puse una mano en su cintura y la otra en uno de sus pechos. Como era de esperarse gritó ante mi atrevimiento— Ella se queda conmigo.

Podía sentir el temblor en su cuerpo y el miedo reflejado en su rostro, había sido demasiado atrevido pero era la única manera de que esos sujetos nos dejaran continuar con nuestro camino, si me largaba y la dejaba en manos de ellos podrían aprovecharse y hacer con ella lo que quisieran. La sola idea me enfermaba.

—Es sólo una hechicera, estás siendo egoísta —dio un paso hacia nosotros— ¿no me digas que has caído?, ¿te ha seducido? —la empujé tras de mí para estar listo en caso de que se atrevieran a atacarme. Era probable que llevaran con ellos alguna arma.

—No te importa, tú y tus amigos se largan de aquí en este momento —quiso golpearme pero fui más rápido, le estrellé mi puño en su rostro provocando sangrado al instante. Sonreí con superioridad.

—¡No se queden ahí!, ¡acábenlo! —los otros dos se acercaron a ayudarles como los cobardes que eran, se lanzaron a mí y cinco segundos después ya estaban los tres en el suelo— Estás cometiendo un error, esa mujer es una bruja.

—¿De verdad puedes creer en los cuentos que inventa la Iglesia? —respondí con burla, monté mi caballo y le di la mano a ella para ayudarla a subir.

—¿Qué dices? —parecía asombrado— ¡herejía! Estás cometiendo un pecado mortal, ¡vas en contra del Malleus Maleficarum! Al igual que ella serás juzgado, no creer en las brujas es…

Dejó de hablar, esa daga que le había confiscado a Sakura, la misma con la cual me amenazó ahora reposaba en el pecho del sujeto. El rostro de ella estaba sorprendido y asustado, probablemente no me creía capaz de algo así, pero la muerte me acompañaba, a pesar de ser un trabajador más del Santo Oficio, también podía considerarme un asesino, no era la primera vez que le arrancaba la vida a alguien con mis propias manos.

—Hmp, hablas mucho.

Poco tiempo pasó después de aquel encuentro para que se ocultara el sol. Estaba completamente oscuro, la luna se había ocultado esta noche a causa de varias nubes, además el camino se había vuelto más oculto debido a los árboles del callado bosque. Escuché claramente sus sollozos, desde hacía rato que los escuchaba pero no había reparado en preguntarle, no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación luego de mi atrevimiento de esta tarde.

Detuve el caballo, bajé y la ayudé a hacerlo. No veía mucho y era peligroso continuar de noche. Encendí una fogata y saqué algo de pan que le había comprado a Jiraiya.

—Ten, dormiremos aquí esta noche. —expliqué y le extendí el pedazo de pan, pero no lo aceptó— No hagas que me moleste, cómelo de una vez.

—No tengo hambre —su voz al responderme se escuchó molesta.

—Vaya, será que querías pasar la noche con esos tipos —no sabía por qué, pero lo dije.

—¡Eres un idiota! —me aventó una piedra que no logré evitar. Dio contra mi hombro— ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! —gritaba una y otra vez.

Me levanté de inmediato y me tumbé de rodillas al lado de ella. Se asustó tanto que calló sus estúpidos gritos. Me incliné a ella y la tendí en la tierra, observé su pequeña figura escondida dentro de esa ropa vieja, posé una mano sobre sus caderas y fui subiéndola hasta… Me aparté de inmediato.

—¿Qué diablos hiciste? ¡Maldita bruja! —me había lanzado tierra a los ojos.

—¡Pervertido!, ¡aléjate de mí depravado, lujurioso, libidinoso, impúdico! —gritó de todas las formas posibles y trató de golpearme pero la sujeté de la muñeca y la subí sobre mí que aún continuaba en el suelo.

La besé, mis ojos se mantenían cerrados a causa de la tierra en ellos pero podía sentir sus forcejeos, los cuales no duraron mucho más. Sus manos que en un principio estaban apretando mis ropas dejaron de hacerlo y simplemente reposaron en mi pecho con tranquilidad. Me di la vuelta hasta ser yo el que estaba sobre ella, sólo que sin dejarle caer mi peso para no incomodarla.

Una de mis manos viajó hasta sus piernas hasta lograr encontrar el final de la tela de su larga falda, introduje mi mano y la fui levantando mientras acariciaba sutilmente su piel. La dejé respirar un momento para besar su barbilla y parte de su cuello, volví a sus labios y fue un claro "Sa-su-ke" entre el beso lo que me impidió seguir.

Separé mi boca unos centímetros y la miré con mi respiración un poco acelerada. Recuerdo que en ese momento estaba desconcertado, yo había perdido la razón y mis instintos habían actuado, me estaba volviendo loco, pero por ella. Me alejé un poco sentándome y observando el fuego frente a nosotros, no opté por mirarla pues yo había sido el que inició el pequeño juego, ella me había correspondido pero aun así yo la había provocado.

—Sasuke —escuché salir mi nombre de sus labios una vez más, recuperé mi compostura fría y volteé a verla, pero… Me dolió, una bofetada me había volteado el rostro, tenía una fuerza increíble a pesar de no aparentarlo a simple vista. No le reclamé, me la merecía después de todo— Te odio.

—Ahora me vas a decir que no te gustó ¿verdad? —seguía siendo esa persona que pensaba sólo para sí, no reconocía que a ella la lastimaba con mis acciones y palabras.

—Eres igual que esos hombres, yo creí que eras buena persona porque has sido la primera que me defiende de todos aquellos que me llaman bruja. —También estaba sentada al lado mío pero miraba al fuego— Pero quieres aprovecharte de la sucia.

Era claro que con esas palabras me reclamaba lo que una vez tanto le había juzgado. No había compartido tanto con un esclavo, así que mi orgullo volvió a mí y me sentí ofendido de que alguien inferior se atreviera a contestarme de ese modo sin recibir su castigo, ¿pero qué podría hacerle yo a ella?

—Puedo hacer contigo lo que me dé la gana, no eres importante, puedo hacerte si me place lo mismo que esos hombres deseaban. Pero no soy tan idiota, no me rebajaré al mismo nivel que una sucia —repetí su palabra.

—¡Entonces por qué!, ¿por qué me besaste? —su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Genial, iba predicando que era una bruja fea y sucia, y al mismo tiempo la besaba, no tenía sentido y me estaba guiando yo mismo a un verdadero laberinto sin ser capaz de encontrar una falsa respuesta, pues la verdadera la tenía bien clara, ella comenzaba a gustarme demasiado.

—Porque eres una mujer, no importa si clasificas en las peores. Un beso no significa nada. —pude ver algo de tristeza en su mirada— ¿Qué?, hmp, ¿acaso creíste que lo hice porque me gustas? —una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios, me burlaba de ella y al mismo tiempo me fregaba yo mismo, pero no podía dejar que pasara algo más o al igual que ella sería un fugitivo, un traidor.

—¡Tú tampoco me gustas!, eres… eres feo y un… un idiota, —sonreí de nuevo, por la forma en que hablaba parecía no tener grandes argumentos— estúpido y grosero.

—Aja… ¿y qué más? —la incité a continuar.

—¡Hueles incluso peor que yo y tu cabello parece peinado por un rayo! —¿Qué mi cabello qué? Supe desde ese momento que no sabía ni lo que decía, hmp —Y no besas bien —remató.

"No besas bien" Debo confesar que esas palabras me encendieron. Podía jurarle al diablo que ella había disfrutado mi beso, había correspondido e incluso me había nombrado. Esta niña había logrado molestarme. Me alejé de ella y no dije nada más, que se muriera de hambre entonces, por el momento no quería saber nada de ella.

No desperté hasta pasada la media noche. La encontré durmiendo, acurrucada sobre la tierra. Era sorprendente que a pesar de ser una bruja no intentara huir como aquella vez, ahora tenía más oportunidad ya que no estaba atada, pero aun así seguía a mi lado. Tenía sólo una manta, que era la que viajaba conmigo siempre. Me acerqué a ella y la cubrí con la manta, así no tendría tanto frío. Fui por leña y regresé. Desde ese momento ya no pude dormir, la contemplé durante toda la noche e incluso hice algo de lo que ella jamás se enteraría.

—Te haré saber el placer de un beso —en ese momento la Luna se dejó ver luego de haber estado oculta entre las nubes, dibujando nuestras siluetas unidas y siendo testigo del roce de mi pequeña caricia.

* * *

Gracias por su lectura. Había querido actualizar el jueves 28 pero no pude.

Espero no haya sido un cap aburrido, si fue así lo siento, mi creatividad se seca.

Publicaré el capítulo 5 pronto, pues ya lo tengo escrito. Si desean hacer alguna pregunta o una crítica estaré encantada de responder a ellas.

Pásenla bien, bye :)


	5. Nigromancia

Hola, este cap es más corto que los anteriores, pero bueno, no puedo agregar más cosas porque lo echaría a perder y tampoco quiero que aburra XD

Ahora no me tardé tanto. Como el título lo dice, se trata de la nigromancia o más bien de algo que les pasará a nuestros dos protagonistas referente a este tipo de magia.

**alebredi**: Gracias, hago lo que puedo con la historia, me da gusto que sea de tu agrado. Gracias por tu review.

Cortito pero hecho con amor xD Espero les guste.

* * *

**Nigromancia**

Mi pequeño impulso había sido demasiado precipitado pero no me importó, me daba igual si despertaba y descubría el nuevo beso, que se enterara no cambiaba las cosas. Separé sólo un poco mis labios de los suyos y observé su rostro, ¿cómo abandonarla a su suerte si me estaba aventurando a un amor prohibido? Lo era, pues no estaba en mis planes enamorarme de una chica y mucho menos una bruja.

Fui testigo de su despertar, quizás la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos era suficiente para sentir mi presencia. Se sorprendió pero de un segundo a otro su cara reflejó vergüenza mezclada con miedo. Se alejó dando saltos hacia atrás mientras permanecía sentada, se aferraba a la manta y se cubría el rostro.

—¿Qué has hecho? —me dijo, parecía dudar o más bien imaginar cosas que no habían pasado.

—Pienso tomarte por la fuerza —le dije con gracia, sus ojos se expandieron y se abrazó a si misma. Era una chiquilla tonta.

—Te lo advierto, si te acercas a mi yo…

—¿Tú qué?, ¿piensas lanzarme un hechizo, bruja? —sonreí con burla.

—Ganas no me faltan, pero la magia no debe utilizarse con fines malvados. No está bien sacar provecho de las cosas, si una bruja utiliza sus poderes para su beneficio, lo único que obtendrá será su muerte —de nuevo con sus estupideces de la brujería.

—No soy creyente, ya te lo he dicho. —seguía con esa idea a pesar de haber visto su curación casi milagrosa— Pero respóndeme esto, según la Iglesia hay brujas que se salen con la suya, practican rituales y logran dejar loca hasta la más cuerda alma, ¿por qué esas personas no están muertas? Esas maleficae utilizan la hechicería para su beneficio.

—Son brujas del bajo mundo, ellas son fieles a su amo.

—¿Hablas de Sát...?

—¡No digas su nombre! —Que estupidez, se acercó a mí de inmediato y tapó mi boca. Ella parecía observar con temor a todas direcciones. Eso me resultó ridículo. La apartó luego de un momento pero se mantuvo cerca de mí.

—¿Tienes miedo? —le susurré muy cerca de su oído. Me miró y pareció hacerse la dura.

—Claro que no, sólo un poco de frío —la manta continuaba con ella.

—Entonces habrá que hacer algo al respecto. —me recargué en el tronco que yacía tirado tras nosotros y la jalé hasta posicionarla al lado mío, pero asegurándome que se abrazara a mi pecho. Nos cubrí con la manta— Así está mejor.

—¿Pe… pe… pero?

—Ya cállate y duérmete —ordené antes de que iniciara otra discusión, faltaba mucho para que amaneciera y ambos debíamos descansar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Habíamos reanudado nuestro camino hacía tan sólo dos horas y la mañana apenas comenzaba. En el transcurso del camino avistamos un enorme lago con aguas cristalinas, y de inmediato pude percibir interés en Sakura.

—Necesito asearme —me miró con la intensión de parar en este sitio. Le regresé la mirada en desacuerdo, nunca antes me había preocupado por la apariencia de todo aquel que capturara, no debía comenzar con ella.

—Perderemos más tiempo si me detengo por ti. Además no tiene caso, eres una persona que morirá pronto —se hincó y bajó su cabeza hasta el suelo.

—Por favor Sasuke —no le respondí, me acerqué y levanté su rostro. El camino de lágrimas podía verse claramente al contraste con la capa de polvo que cubría su rostro.

—Tienes 10 minutos —fue lo único que dije y me alejé del sitio.

Le di tiempo de desvestirse y para que entrara al agua, cuando lo creí conveniente regresé. La vi sonriente mientras se daba el baño, tomé su ropa sucia y me alejé del lugar, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta escuchar sus gritos.

—¡¿Te has llevado mi ropa?!

—Sólo me aseguro de que no escapes. —al parecer tenía miedo de que pudiera hacerle daño, pero por mi parte no tenía esas intensiones— Estos harapos no pueden considerarse ropa, ¿no tienes algo más?

—Claro, me diste tanto tiempo para recoger todas mis cosas el día que me ataste —respondió con sarcasmo mientras me miraba con molestia.

—Hmp, quédate aquí, enseguida regreso.

Caminé por el bosque. Había visto un camino separado del que seguíamos hace un momento y también huellas de caballos y animales de granja, quizás muy cerca se encontraba un poblado. Me adentré siguiendo el sendero a pie, pero no aparecía ningún pueblo a la vista. El bosque estaba muy silencioso y en ocasiones el sonido de las aves confundía, el ambiente se estaba volviendo extraño, así me sentía.

El sonido de una rama partirse hizo que volteara hacia atrás, pero no había nada, lo mismo que alrededor, me sentía tenso, aunque no pudiera verlo creía que algo andaba cerca y no sabía cómo explicarlo. Murmullos en mi cabeza se escuchaban con toda claridad, todo tipo de insultos y clemencias, llanto y gritos de horror. Todos hacia mí. Cada vez se intensificaban más y no podía pararlos, en ese momento comenzaba a desesperarme por no encontrar una buena explicación para eso, me estaba volviendo loco.

—¡Sasuke! —su grito me regresó a la realidad y regresé corriendo donde ella. Sakura entraba en pánico ante lo que estaba frente a ella, un alce de casi tres metros de longitud se alzaba a la orilla del río.

Cuando me vio llegar me miró con súplica. ¿Por algo tan estúpido hacía tal escándalo? El animal se acercó al agua y fue suficiente para que la chica pegara un chillido. Di media vuelta para coger su ropa que descansaba sobre una piedra varios metros más alejada.

—Sa… Sasu…ke, no… no me dejes a… aquí —que bruja tan valiente, ¿acaso no conoce ningún hechizo para escapar de algo tan tonto?

—Sal de agua, él no te va a hacer daño —le ofrecí mi mano para que se acercara a la orilla. El alce no tenía la más mínima intensión de atacarnos.

—¡Ni de broma!, vas a verme.

—Hmp, como quieras, tampoco es que haya algo bueno que ver. —su mirada parecía querer liquidarme— Quédate ahí entonces, ¿o prefieres que lo mate? —saqué la única arma de fuego que me acompañaba.

—¡No!, déjalo… saldré —se mordió el labio— pero voltéate.

Sin voltear le regresé la ropa y en poco tiempo estaba vestida de nuevo. Sus cabellos continuaban aún húmedos pero su rostro volvía a aparecer después de la capa de tierra que anteriormente cargaba. Hizo una mueca de molestia y se acercó a mí amenazándome con su dedo índice.

—No vuelvas a tomar mi ropa —algo así es lo que dijo, en realidad no lo recuerdo bien, mi mente en ese momento se zambullía en sus brillantes ojos jade.

—Hmp, hago contigo lo que se me venga en gana, —tan pronto terminé de hablar pude notar un cambio en su actitud, parecía pendiente de algo, como si pudiera escuchar algo que yo no —te re…

—Escucha —me calló. Hubo total silencio, el viento y agua era lo único que se oía.

Un ruido de pisadas la sobresaltó y por mi parte me puse en alerta, pero sólo se trataba del alce que reanudaba su caminata lejos de nosotros. Se llevó una mano al pecho, se había asustado.

—Eres una bruja cobarde —me burlé para hacerla enfadar, pero no lo logré.

—Hay algo aquí, algo malo.

—¿Alguna persona? —ella negó en silencio.

—En el aire, en el bosque. —miré alrededor pero no podía ver nada más que un lugar solitario, creí que quizás me estaba viendo la cara de idiota— Es tan triste —¿triste? Me sentía igual pero no se lo diría.

—Vámonos, ya me hiciste perder mucho tiempo —la tomé del brazo y caminamos hacia el caballo. Dentro de poco ya recorríamos el camino que anteriormente había visto.

Era de mañana aún pero las ramas no daban gran paso a la luz del sol, así que podía decirse que Sakura estaba asustada, y por alguna extraña razón el caballo también. Sentí las manos de ella abrazar mi cintura y se negaba a mirar hacia adelante, hmp, definitivamente para mí estaba complicando las cosas. Las voces se escucharon otra vez, como perforando mis oídos, no lo soportaba porque sentía que me reclamaban y maldecían a mí. Un grito desesperado logró descontrolarme tanto a mí como al animal hasta hacernos caer a ambos.

—Demonios —me quejé, me había lastimado la pierna— oye, ¿estás bien? —Sakura yacía tendida a mi lado, al parecer se había golpeado el hombro.

—Sasuke, es peligroso estar aquí, —me dijo con dificultad aún presa del dolor del impacto— puedo percibir magia negra.

—¿Magia negra?

—Nigromancia —respondió mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

—¿Qué es eso? —jamás había escuchado hablar de algo así y no tenía idea de lo que podría tratarse, quizás algo relacionado con la brujería.

—Las brujas que practican la nigromancia pueden invocar espíritus del bajo mundo, almas sufridas y algunas muy peligrosas. Con cadáveres u objetos que pertenecieron a los espíritus en pena ellas pueden consultar o pedir ayuda a los muertos —me explicó, el ambiente comenzaba a enfriar— Debemos irnos antes de que las cosas se compliquen —la tomé de la mano para evitar que se alejara.

—Susurran mi nombre —confesé, yo mismo me creí un loco, probablemente ella no los escuchaba.

—Lo sé, pero no comprendo por qué lo hacen. Vámonos ya. —quise ir por el caballo que estaba varios metros más alejado de nosotros, pero algo o alguien lo hizo asustarse tanto que terminó por escabullirse a todo galope entre el camino solitario —Esto está mal.

Apretó mi mano con fuerza, lucía muy asustada y me comenzaba a incomodar la situación. Voces musitaban mi nombre como si me llamaran, como tratando de asustarme pero no lo conseguirían, tal vez lo lograron con Sakura pero por mi parte necesitaba mantenerme tranquilo para poder protegerla. Ella se había convertido en la razón más influyente para cambiar mi vida de asesino, esa que por años me había acompañado.

—Sakura —dije para llamar su atención— una vez que todo esto termine… ¿aceptas huir conmigo? —la pregunta más idiota de mi vida, pero había nacido de la esperanza de transformar todo lo que había representado, por ella cambiaría, aunque me llevara tiempo lo lograría.

Y su mirada en ese momento, entre sorprendida… confusa. Sus labios se entreabrieron aun formando una respuesta que sólo pudo interrumpirse con la llegada de una silueta negra entre las ramas de los árboles que hasta ese momento se mantenían estáticos y silenciosos.

* * *

Fin del capítulo :)

El siguiente tratará sobre el encuentro entre esa persona...

Conforme avance el fic iré agregando personajes (no muchos ya que la historia no es larga), lo cual sucederá pronto. Si les gustó pasen al buzón de reviews n_n Sólo bromeo, solamente si quieren y tienen tiempo de.

¡Gracias, hasta pronto!


	6. Despertar

Hola, estos días he actualizado rápido, después de todo tengo escrito hasta el cap 9 :)

**Alebredi**: Gracias por tu comentario. Con la descripción que daré supongo que lo sabrás en este cap, si no es así puedes preguntarme :)

**KaiSafeSadness**: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review. Me da gusto que te gustara, espero sea así en este cap :D

Gracias por todo hasta ahora!

* * *

**Despertar.**

La persona que lucía la capa oscura se fue acercando sin dejar ver su cara. Estaba lastimado, la reciente caída había hecho que mi pierna se viera afectada y no me sentía completamente seguro de protegerla bien. Me mantuve a su lado y saqué el arma apuntándole a la figura frente a nosotros.

—¿Quién eres? —dije con autoridad y mi típica voz fría.

—Un Dios —respondió. Por su voz supuse que se trataba de un hombre.

—¿Dios? —otro torpe imitador— ¿sabías que decir mentiras es un pecado? De cualquier manera irás al infierno pronto.

—Tú eres incluso tan pecador como yo, apestas a muerte. —sus últimas palabras me molestaron pero no se lo dejé ver— ¿A cuántos has matado esclavo del falso Dios?

—¡Aquí en único falso eres tú! —gritó Sakura con valentía. No lo hubiera creído pero ella en verdad se había atrevido a responderle.

—Soy un hechicero, el Dios de los muertos. Este hombre está tan perdido como las almas en pena, ni siquiera tu falso Dios perdonaría tus atrocidades, pecador.

Tenía la sensación de que ese sujeto sabía todas las muertes que yo había causado, por esa razón me acusaba de penitente, y no lo discutía, lo era pero la forma con la que me lo echaba en cara me molestaba. Apunté justo en el centro de su cabeza, le volaría los sesos al maldito hablador. Se acercó más, como si me desafiara, indicándome que no me tenía miedo. Apreté los dientes y jalé el gatillo. El disparo se escuchó tan fuerte que las aves sobre los árboles revolotearon hasta alejarse de la escena.

Le había dado en el hombro, su ropa estaba perforada por el disparo pero apenas y se había movido. No cayó, no gritó del dolor, ni siquiera se tocó el área de la herida. Vi su rostro y me miró, podía encontrar casi una sonrisa en su cara.

—No puedes dañarme, soy inmortal —soltó y me sorprendí por su confesión. Inmortal, no creía en tales cosas pero parecía inmune al dolor.

—Hmp, le di sólo a tu hombro, si te vuelo la cabeza no tendrás tiempo ni de hablar —apunté de nuevo.

—Sasuke, no lograrás matarlo. Detente —me pidió Sakura, no necesité mirarla para responderle.

—No te metas, después de terminar con él, tú y yo tenemos un asunto que atender. —Sonreí pues de cierta manera me sentía impaciente de saber su respuesta a mi pregunta, esa que había cuestionado momentos atrás— Vete al infierno —disparé de nuevo al sujeto, esta vez teniendo bien presente destrozar su cráneo.

Su risa hizo que mis ojos se expandieran, no podía ser verdad. ¿En realidad existían los inmortales? La herida que dejó el disparo se fue cerrando ante mis ojos. Miré a Sakura, la cual parecía estar pensando en algo, algo que debía tener que ver con ese hombre extraño.

—¿Tú eres?... —la pregunta de Sakura quedó al aire, no había sido capaz de terminarla, pero definitivamente iba dirigida al maldito de enfrente. Sus lágrimas brotaron de inmediato y me miró— ¡No pelees contra él!, ¡si lo haces podrías morir!

—No pienso perder —respondí arrogante y a la vez molesto por su falta de confianza conmigo.

—¡Perder o no, no es decisión tuya!, ¡él es un brujo!, y no puede morir tan fácilmente.

—Ah, ¿así que te diste cuenta? —por primera vez miré sus ojos, demasiado extraños. Su pupila era verde y el área esclerótica de sus ojos era roja, como los ojos de un demonio de cuentos— Veo magia en ti, poseer tu alma puede tener sus beneficios —en ese momento comprendí que había puesto atención en ella. No lo dejaría, no dejaría que le hiciera daño.

—Antes de llegar a ella tendrás que pasar por mí, nadie toca lo que es mío —al decirlo me coloqué frente a ella y saqué la daga completamente afilada esperando su ataque.

—Como quieras.

De un momento a otro ya estaba frente a mí, era una velocidad tan sorprendente que me tomó por sorpresa, no… no era cuestión de velocidad, él utilizaba un truco para poder aparecerse de la nada tan sólo pensarlo. Me sujetó del cuello y me alzó considerablemente hasta golpearme con el árbol de atrás.

—¡Sasuke! —mierda, no respiraba bien y luchaba porque me soltara. Era mucho más alto y al parecer más fuerte.

Con la fuerza suficiente apreté la empuñadura de la daga y corté una de las manos que me aprisionaban. De inmediato me soltó alejándose un poco. Yo mientras tanto caí de rodillas respirando con dificultad. La mano del hechicero se adhirió a él como si jamás hubiera estado separada de su cuerpo. Eso era demasiada ventaja. Vi como Sakura daba unos pasos con la intensión de acercarse pero no la dejé, esto era una pelea y si se quedaba a mi lado podría salir lastimada.

—No te acerques, sal de aquí Sakura —le ordené al momento que me ponía de pie.

—¡No pienso dejarte!, ¡dijiste que huiríamos juntos!, ¡¿lo recuerdas?! —la miré con sorpresa, ella me daba una respuesta. Sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras entrelazaba sus manos con fuerza me dieron la energía suficiente para tratar de salir del problema, juntos.

—Hmp, lo sé. Entonces espérame un momento —se mordió el labio y asintió. —Francamente no sé como lo haré pero te voy a destruir —dije esta vez al hombre.

—Viéndote así de molesto me recuerdas a alguien. ¿No tienes que ver algo con Mikoto? —sonrió con seguridad.

—No sé quién es esa persona, pero ya basta de charla —sujeté con fuerza mi arma más efectiva, ya que la pistola no le hacía ni cosquillas, en cambio con la daga podía al menos inmovilizarlo por unos segundos al cortar su cuerpo.

Apareció de nueva cuenta frente a mí pero me las arreglé para golpearlo en su estómago y al instante cortar su cabeza. Lo que no me esperaba es que su cuerpo siguiera actuando aún con la cabeza cortada. Me sujetó de los brazos doblándolos hacia atrás. Su mirada se encontró con la mía, esos ojos extraños me observaron desde el área donde había caído, bastaría poco para que se uniera a su cuerpo de nuevo.

El cuerpo me arrebató la daga y de un momento a otro la encajó en mi tórax, probablemente había llegado a mis pulmones. Grité sin poder evitarlo y el horror en el rostro de Sakura se reflejó al instante. No supe en que momento pero una luz iluminó el área y dos segundos más tarde sentí el calor de un cuerpo sosteniéndome delicadamente. La luz no se había esfumado y antes de cerrar mis ojos captaron el verdes de los suyos acompañados de una tranquila sonrisa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar ruidos de pisadas muy cerca. Volteé a mi derecha y entre el follaje encontré a un venado no muy lejos arrancando el pasto de la tierra. Regresé mi vista arriba y sólo pude captar la oscuridad de lo que parecía ser un viejo tronco, estaba dentro de un árbol hueco.

Me sentía débil, entonces recordé la pelea. ¡Sakura! Miré hacia la izquierda y entonces la vi. Dormía a mi lado acurrucada como una pequeña niña. Me sentí más aliviado, ella al parecer estaba bien, en cambio yo había resultado todo un inútil. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado pero presentía que Sakura había tenido mucho que ver en el desenlace.

Traté de levantarme pero me dolía tanto la herida que no podía siquiera sentarme. Decidí esperar a que despertara. Lo hizo media hora después, Sakura abrió sus ojos y lo primero que realizó fue dirigir su atención en mí.

—Ya era hora, tengo rato esperando a que despertaras.

—Sa…su…ke. —me sentí sorprendido de que a estas alturas siguiera llorando por mí. Lo hacía— ¡Haz despertado! —se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manos mientras se desbordaban más y más de sus ojos.

—Ey, tampoco es para que te pongas así, no me he muerto aún —le dije con mí típico humor, por dentro estaba feliz de que le importara.

—Temí que no funcionara. —no comprendí lo que quiso decir pero no insistí en que me lo aclarara— Llevas un día entero inconsciente, tenía miedo de que no despertaras.

Al verla así de preocupada quise levantarme y acercarme más a ella pero el dolor me lo impidió de nuevo. Esta vez una mueca se reflejó en mis labios.

—¡No te levantes!, la herida se puede abrir, me ha costado mucho cerrarla y salvar tus órganos —eso último lo murmuró.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó? —su mirada pasó a ocupar el suelo donde nos encontrábamos, para poco después responder a mi pregunta.

—La energía maligna se obtiene a base de propósitos malvados, la benigna en cambio se gana por las buena obras, por el respeto hacia la vida y hacia la muerte. Son muchos factores. Yo quería ayudarte a pesar de saber que no tenía oportunidad, pero te protegí y él no tuvo más remedio que marcharse, la energía que desprendí fue lo bastante alta como para alejarlo —comenzaba a entenderle— Conocerte me ha hecho más fuerte, tú has despertado mis poderes más allá de lo normal. Has iniciado mi despertar como hechicera curativa, mis otros poderes también se han incrementado.

—¿Quieres decir que te debo mi vida? Hmp, no es eso exactamente lo que quería de ti. —de cierta forma me sentía un estúpido, no había podido cuidarla después de todo. Ella fue la que cargó con un idiota inconsciente.

—¡Pues tendrás que vivir con eso! —Alcancé a tomar su mano y la jalé hasta lograr que sus labios estuvieran de cara a los míos. El sonrojo por parte de ella no se hizo esperar.

—De una vez te advierto que no podrás retractar tus palabras. —mi aliento chocaba con el suyo, era tan mínima la distancia que al hablar podía casi rozar sus finos labios— Si te vas conmigo será para siempre Sakura.

—Yo… ¡no puedes seguir tratándome como una esclava…! —la besé y fue tan fructífero que sentía mis fuerzas volver.

Acariciaba su cuello por detrás del cabello haciendo que se mantuviera muy cerca. Mientras la besaba pude notar como poco a poco correspondía, con torpeza, con aceptación. Abrí mis ojos y comprobé que ella los mantenía cerrados mientras sus mejillas cada vez tomaban un tono más rosado, interiormente sonreí, ella me quería.

—Ya sabía yo que seguirías siento un bruto —sonreí ante sus palabras y me dispuse a besarla de nuevo, pero escuché ruidos nuevamente. El venado se había marchado ya pero las pisadas no parecían ser las de un animal. Me levanté con dificultad hasta quedar sentado— Sasuke, ¿qué haces? —susurró.

—Sólo me preparo. —respondí ocultando mi dolor. Si alguien nos atacaba estaría listo, sólo esperaba que no fuera el mismo brujo del bosque o en mi estado terminara por matarme. Las pisadas se escucharon más cerca— Voy a salir.

* * *

Supongo que saben quien es el tipo que utiliza la nigromancia.

En el siguiente aparecerá un nuevo personaje ¿amigo o enemigo? Eso se sabrá hasta el siguiente, muchas gracias por leer.

Opiniones sobre este capi son bien recibidas n_n

Hasta el próximo capítulo, saludos!


	7. El chico de las sombras

Hola, les dejo el cap.

Gracias por sus comentarios!

**Alebredi**: Me da gusto que te agradara, me esfuerzo por hacerlos lo mejor que pueda :) Gracias por apreciar lo que hago.

**blanca**: Muchas gracias, trato de hacer historias no tan comunes y esta idea surgió al leer **Wicked: Memorias de una bruja mala**. No tiene nada que ver el mundo del Mago de Oz con esto pero aumentó mi interés por las brujas :)

Sin más, los dejo, nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**El chico de las sombras**

Todo lo que quería era cerciorarme, si me descubría quien quiera que fuera, pondría en peligro a Sakura. Las pisadas cada vez estaban más cerca, comencé a aproximarme a la entrada del hueco del árbol donde nos encontrábamos pero ella me jaló hasta devolverme de nueva cuenta a mi sitio. Hice una mueca de dolor, mi espalda había golpeado la corteza y se había extendido hasta mis órganos lastimados.

Pensaba reclamarle pero me había calmado con sus labios. Sakura comenzó con el beso y el truco en esto es que quería distraerme para olvidar la idea de vigilar al dueño de las pisadas, y para mi suerte lo logró. Sentirla tan cerca fue el detonante de echar al diablo mis ideas.

—No vayas —susurró entre mis labios. Poco después escuché la voz de dos personas, parecían ser cazadores. Pasaron muy cerca de nuestro escondite pero no nos vieron, poco a poco se fueron alejando de nosotros. Por mi parte al ver que no era nada importante continué atendiendo a Sakura.

Bajé una de mis manos hasta tocar sus pechos y…

—¡Eres un pervertido! —me empujó de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez 20 veces más fuerte.

—¡Sakura! —tiempo atrás la habría castigado, pero ahora… ¡Maldita sea, no podía!

—¡Aprovechado! —se alejó considerablemente. Estaba exagerando, malo era el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

—Ya te dije que eres mía —lo posesivo continuaba formando parte de mí, y no me importaba, ella era mía lo quisiera o no.

—Se lo dijiste a ese hombre, no a mí. Eso lo decidiste por tu cuenta —se cruzó de brazos.

—Y no me interesa, no hay otra verdad que esa. —Se estremeció ante mis palabras y sonreí por la manera en que mi voz podían hacerla palpitar— Sakura —me dirigí con la misma expresión de voz— ya no me importa que seas una bruja, si he de ir al infierno entonces que así sea.

Y esa tarde fue la primera vez que me dejó entrelazar nuestras manos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Había podido recuperarme un poco, lo suficiente para mantenerme de pie y caminar. Ahora los dos nos dirigíamos a un rumbo diferente, uno que nos mantuviera alejados de Würzburg lo suficiente para evitar la cacería de brujas. No quería ni pensar que le podrían hacer a Sakura si llegaran a atraparla, pues había sido testigo por años de las torturas y las atrocidades, desde colgarlas en público, partirlas por la mitad con una sierra, quemarlas vivas, y la tan conocida Dama de hierro, toda una pesadilla para aquellos condenados a morir en ella, ya que una especie de sarcófago con clavos enormes que se enterraban en los ojos, pecho, brazos, piernas y en el sexo del culpable era digno de temerse.

El camino lo recorríamos a pie, mi caballo había huido, presa del miedo desde aquel día cuando nos encontramos con ese hombre inmortal, lo que al final no era exactamente así, pues Sakura, de alguna manera descubrió que él tenía cinco corazones arrancados de víctimas que una vez habían sido maleficae y que utilizaba en un tipo de ritual para conseguir que la única forma de matarlo fuera precisamente destruir sus corazones. No quiso abundar mucho en el tema, pero sabía que me ocultaba algo y por alguna razón no quería contarme.

—Sakura —la llamé justo después de atravesar un sendero. Me apoyé en un árbol, no quería ser una carga pero comenzaba a cansarme. Me había salvado y ayudado a cicatrizar más rápido pero no hacía milagros, y no le reprochaba pero ella parecía gastar más de su energía al tratar de curarme.

—¿Te sientes mal? —Puso una mano en mi hombro y me miró con preocupación— Siéntate, voy a revisarte.

Me obligó a sentarme y abrió mi camisa para ver la herida que a comparación de la primera vez estaba mucho mejor. Colocó su mano y de nuevo utilizó ese poder de curación. No pude evitar observarla mientras lo hacía, su concentración por ayudarme me hacían verla cada vez más como la mujer que quería para mí, no me arrepentía en absoluto de haberla arrastrado conmigo. Terminó y me sonrió.

—Listo, eso debió recuperar más el tejido. No te sobre esfuerces, si necesitas descansar debes decirlo —con mi dedo índice le indiqué que se acercara, ella me miró con extrañeza pero lentamente lo hizo mientras asentía. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me acerqué al lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordí con delicadeza.

—Gracias —susurré. Sonreí al ver que no podía siquiera moverse.

—De…de… de nada —se acomodó el cabello y simuló ver el paisaje, el cual ya comenzaba a oscurecer debido a que el sol se ocultaba por la montaña.

Poco después los dos permanecíamos sentados alrededor de una fogata que me había encargado de crear. A comparación de la primera vez que estuvimos así, ahora los dos nos encontrábamos más cerca pero la conversación no era muy buena, a mi me gustaba el silencio pero Sakura no parecía ser de las chicas que se mantenías calladas por mucho tiempo.

—Sasuke, ¿se puede saber a dónde vamos?, quiero decir… estarás en problemas por no entregarme —pude encontrar tristeza en sus palabras, parecía preocuparse por lo que pudiera pasarme.

—Vamos a empezar de nuevo. —respondí, sabía que ella no había tenido un hogar estable ni yo tampoco, así que los dos podíamos empezar juntos— Nunca tuve realmente una familia, aunque me crie con monjes, prácticamente lo hice solo.

—Tú tuviste una familia Sasuke —después de esa frase se mordió el labio, como si se reprochara por habérmelo dicho.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo vi, en los recuerdos de Kakuzu. —¿Kakuzu? Por mi expresión supuso que no comprendí— Es el nombre del brujo que utiliza la nigromancia, él… él conocía a tu familia, a tu padre, a tu hermano y… y a tu madre. Ellos… ellos fueron asesinados por él.

¿Asesinados? Eso era… no me lo esperaba, pero sabía que no me mentía. ¿Había tenido una familia?, una extraña sensación de vacío me recorrió el cuerpo. No había tenido una buena vida, los monjes me castigaron innumerables veces, incluso fui azotado como reprimenda al robar una pieza de pan de la cocina, y casi me mataban al encontrarme estrangulando al idiota que se había atrevido a molestarme. Yo, desde el primer momento me vi solo.

La sola idea de saber que tuve una familia en algún momento de mi infancia me daba cierto alivio, pero conocer que fueron asesinados por ese sujeto me hacía rabiar, ¿cómo eran ellos?, ¿me quisieron?, ¿me protegieron? Quizás sí, y esa era la razón por la cual estaba vivo.

—Sasuke, —la voz de ella me regresó a la realidad— ¿te encuentras bien?, no sabía si decírtelo, las imágenes de tu familia… no puedo olvidarlas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté de inmediato, ¿de cuántas cosas podían enterarse las maleficae con tan solo ver a una persona?

—Lo vi en sus recuerdos, él atacó a tu familia cuando eras muy pequeño, ellos te protegieron hasta el final. Tu madre… ¡lo que hizo Kakuzu fue…!

—No te tortures Sakura, no los recuerdo… Mi vida siempre estuvo atada a la Iglesia.

—Tampoco recuerdo a mis padres, de mi mamá un poco. Ella era una mujer muy religiosa, cuando supo lo que podía hacer trató de ahogarme en el río. —su confesión me hizo abrir mis ojos por la sorpresa, alguien así no podía considerarse una buena madre— Murieron en un incendio, la casa donde vivíamos se quemó, después de eso hui del pueblo y después de días de viaje encontré a Yashiro, la mujer que viste en la cabaña.

—Te obligaba a realizar trabajos de curación, ¿cierto? —asintió, ya me lo suponía.

—Incluso hubo… algunos… que trataron de… de propasarse —solté lo que pareció un gruñido mientras apretaba mis manos con fuerza— ¡Sasuke! —se lanzó hacia mí— Tú eres la primer persona que se preocupa realmente por mí, por favor no me abandones.

La súplica desesperada reafirmaron mis deseos de protegerla, no la dejaría desamparada, Sakura sería mi compañera el resto de mi vida, y si tenía que morir para salvarla, pues estaba más que dispuesto a sacrificarme.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Luego de cocinar un jabalí gordo para nuestro desayuno, no nos habíamos movido del sitio debido a que había considerado más divertido comerme a Sakura por un par de horas. Sinceramente me moría de ganas por estar con ella de una manera más pasional, pero Sakura no parecía estar de acuerdo, así que lo único que devoraba eran sus labios que en ese momento ya habían adquirido suficiente experiencia.

—Sasuke, debemos seguir nuestro camino —me dijo frenándome.

—No pasa nada si nos atrasamos unas horas —le respondí y traté de besarla de nuevo pero colocó uno de sus dedos en mi boca.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿y si alguien nos siguió hasta aquí?

—No te preocupes, puedo defenderme —dije con total tranquilidad.

—Sí, claro. ¿Olvidas lo que pasó con Kakuzu? ¡Por poco te mata! —eso me dolió, había quedado como un debilucho a sus ojos.

—Deja de gritar, ya te dije que me las arreglaré, no pienso morir hasta ponerte a salvo Sakura —tomé su rostro con ambas manos— Escúchame, eres una brujita demasiado preocupona, y comienza a molestarme que me tengas tan poca confianza.

—¡Sólo me preocupo por ti, idiota!, ¿no te das cuenta aún Sasuke?, hay tantas cosas que puedes hacer, pero no crees lo suficiente.

Sus palabras me desconcertaron, ¿por qué Sakura no era clara?, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella, ¿pero qué tenían que ver las creencias en todo esto? Iba a preguntarle pero el movimiento de una sombra hizo ponerme en alerta.

Un chico, probablemente de mi edad nos observaba con flojera reflejada en su rostro. Su cabello era sujetado por una coleta y sus ojos reflejaban que había dormido recientemente. Su vestimenta era de color café oscuro, la cual le era de mucha utilidad para camuflarse por el bosque, y en ellas sobresalía algo en particular, un escudo con la cruz del Santo Oficio, motivo que hizo a Sakura dar un paso hacia atrás, ese chico de aspecto tranquilo era en realidad un trabajador más de la Iglesia.

—¿Quién eres? —dije sin titubear, acabaría con esto de una vez por todas, también le daría motivos a Sakura para que confiara más en mí, eso de que dudara de mi capacidad me molestaba, aunque sólo dijera que temía por mi bienestar. Patrañas.

—Uchiha Sasuke, ¿no me recuerdas? Que mala memoria tienes, soy el chico de las sombras. —Su respuesta hizo que mis ojos se expandieran, lo recordaba, era él, pero no podía ser verdad— Soy Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, él no podía estar aquí porque yo mismo lo había matado justo antes de llegar a Würzburg, ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando? Pronto llegué a la conclusión de que encontrarlo no era ninguna coincidencia, y por la forma en que miraba a Sakura supuse que venía a buscar venganza.

—He vuelto.

* * *

Ahh! Shikamaru, ¿a quién le gusta Shikamaru? Es un personaje muy agradable, sin embargo yo soy fiel a Gaara, lo amo xD (ejem... también a Itachi *w*)

Pero me controlo, estoy hablando del fic.

Como sabemos, el villano aquí es Kakuzu, quise cambiar de villanos comunes como Madara y Oroshimaru buuh!Así que pensé en Kakuzu, además que se presta para la historia. Sabemos que él tiene 5 corazones que se deben destruir para que muera. Nuestros protagonistas la tendrán difícil.

Como estoy con la integración de nuevos personajes a la trama, en los próximos caps habrá 2 más, muy importantes.

Gracias por leer, hasta pronto! Por cierto, estoy por publicar un fic llamado **"Sombra, lápiz y labial"**, es un SasuSaku, si gustan pasar a echarle un ojo xD Bye!


	8. Batalla de arena

Hola a todos :) Me tardé, lo siento T_T He estado muy ocupada estos días, quería publicar ayer pero me enfermé, ahora ya me siento mejor (espero no recaer, odio eso)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Respondo a:

**ALEBREDI**: Sí, nadie como Shikamaru, me gusta mucho su forma de ser, jeje! Hoy sabrás sus planes :S Gracias!

**blanca**: Sí, ese libro lo leí a recomendación de mi hermano, era su libro favorito. Amo a Elphaba y Fiyero *w* una de mis parejas favoritas de libros. También me gusta porque es como un fanfic, el autor se basó en el cuento infantil "El maravilloso mago de Oz" para hacerlo, y vaya que supo como hacer que enganchara todo. Es el primero de tres libros. También hay un musical, me gustaría asistir a uno antes de morir xD Gracias por comentar, espero puedas leerlo, es muy interesante.

Espero les agrade. CAP 8.

* * *

**Batalla de arena**

—He vuelto —Hmp, lo decía tan tranquilo.

¿Qué era este sujeto? Cuando lo conocí creí que era un mal imitador de un brujo, varias veces cuando lo llevaba atado sentí que de alguna manera manipulaba mi cabeza para hacer extrañas figuras con las sombras, creí volverme loco. Por eso tuve que matarlo, o eso creí, lo que estaba ante nosotros era él realmente. Llegué a la conclusión que haberlo capturado para él sólo fue un juego.

—En este momento debes preguntarte cómo es posible que esté vivo —dijo medio sonriendo, parecía divertirle mi desconcierto— Verás Sasuke, los hechiceros no son fáciles de matar. Puede que la vida sea aburrida pero no pretendo morir aún.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunté desafiante, sabía que era una cuestión absurda, sabía a lo que iba pero necesitaba confirmarlo. Esperaba que me lo dijera— ¿Por qué llevas el escudo de la Iglesia?

—¿Esto? —dijo señalando la cruz y olvidando mi primer pregunta— las ropas las robé a un idiota que me encontré en el camino hasta acá, está muerto por si te interesa—. Pude ver miedo en Sakura, quizás la reciente información de Shikamaru no fue de su agrado, aun tratándose de gente del Santo Oficio.

—Respóndeme, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Si intentas dañarla podrías arrepentirte, no dejaré que la toques —mis ojos mostraban determinación, protegería a Sakura a cualquier precio, era especial para mí ahora.

—¿Dañarla?, en primera no sabía que eras tú hasta que vi tu cara, y en segunda —hizo una pequeña pausa deteniendo su vista en algo en particular— …tengo tanta hambre que olí la carne varios kilómetros atrás.

La cara de asombro por parte de Sakura, y admito, la mía propia se reflejó luego de escuchar sus palabras. ¿Estaba aquí sólo por la carne del jabalí? Sakura tenía la boca levemente abierta y me miró para comprobar que había escuchado bien. Shikamaru bostezó, viendo su cara adormilada parecía todo menos una amenaza.

—¿Deseas comer? —preguntó Sakura con más confianza.

—Sí. No había podido encontrar algún animal por el camino las últimas horas, asalté una carroza pero sólo llevaban madera, hasta que seguí el olor de la carne y llegue hasta aquí. Realmente es una sorpresa encontrarme con el hombre que creyó matarme —dijo lo último con cierta burla que pude notar a la perfección.

—No me provoques, me engañaste una vez pero no pienso caer en el mismo truco sucio de nuevo —respondí, había logrado enfadarme, se burlaba de mi incapacidad para descubrir la verdad aquel día. ¿El cuerpo que había llevado a Würzburg de quién era entonces? Era idéntico a él.

—Créeme que lo que menos quiero es pelear, sólo un poco de comida, después me marcharé así como vine, —un segundo después tomó una actitud seria— aunque si intentas capturarme de nuevo las cosas se pondrán difíciles.

Mis músculos se tensaron preparándose para cualquier intento de ataque. Sakura intervino tomándome de la mano, probablemente pensaba que no nos convenía una pelea más con un hechicero, lo de Kakuzu había sido suficiente. Comprendí su inquietud y le sonreí débilmente para indicarle que todo estaba bien, ella sonrió ampliamente y miró a Shikamaru con alegría.

—Eres Shikamaru, ¿verdad? Puedes quedarte con lo que queda del jabalí, nosotros ya hemos comido suficiente —Sakura era demasiado cordial con las personas, olvidaba fácilmente, incluso pensaba lo increíble que había sido al perdonarme tan fácil, después de lo mal que la traté.

—Gracias —Shikamaru prosiguió a despedazar un poco de carne del animal mientras nosotros nos limitábamos a observar.

—Es suficiente, nos vamos Sakura —la tomé de la mano.

—Espera —se soltó de mi agarre y fue hasta Shikamaru. En ese momento la miré con curiosidad y a la vez con precaución— Shikamaru, ¿conoces a un hombre llamado Kakuzu?

La mención del nombre hizo que se tensara un poco, su mirada perezosa cambió a una más rígida, ¿Shikamaru conocía a ese sujeto? Tal parecía ser que sí, la sola idea de pensar que era una especie de aliado me hicieron preocuparme, ¿qué tenía que ver él con Kakuzu? Se levantó dejando al animal de lado y se acercó un poco a Sakura.

—¿Lo has visto? —esta vez fue Shikamaru quien le preguntó a ella, asintió. Sakura lo miró a los ojos por un minuto aproximadamente hasta que la desvió algo preocupada y con cierto miedo.

—Sakura, ¿qué pasa? —me acerqué a ambos.

—Lo he visto, Kakuzu está en los recuerdos de Shikamaru, ese hombre…

—Asesinó a mi padre —le robó las palabras— Sabes lo que hace, ¿verdad Sakura? Tú eres una bruja, ahora puedo verlo. No necesito tener el poder de ver los recuerdos de las personas para saberlo, sé perfectamente que irradias un poder mágico muy cálido.

Shikamaru no era como Sakura, él mismo lo había dicho, entonces las brujas y hechiceros tienen diferentes formas de mostrar su poder, este vago lo hacía por medio de sus extrañas sombras, quizás otro poder más oculto, y Sakura, bueno, ella por medio de la curación, leer la mente o como se llame y esa protección que hizo frente a Kakuzu. No comprendía todavía muy bien todo esto de la magia pero sabía lo suficiente para mantenerme alerta.

—Me sorprende que tú estés con ella —sus palabras llamaron mi atención, ¿nos había visto antes?— Cuando te conocí no te cansabas de repetir que odiabas a las brujas.

—Odio a las brujas —respondí con voz fastidiada.

—¡Sasuke! —me reprochó Sakura con enojo mientras su mirada se clavaba en la mía con total molestia.

—Tú no eres una bruja Sakura, vételo creyendo a partir de ahora, si vas por ahí pregonando lo que eres muy pronto seré incapaz de ayudarte y nos quemarán a ambos —así estaban las cosas— Vámonos.

—Shikamaru debe venir con nosotros —soltó de golpe, mi expresión fue de desacuerdo, no me apetecía tener a un perezoso a nuestro lado.

—Ni hablar —respondí arrastrándola del sitio.

—¡Él sabe sobre Kakuzu!, podría ayudarnos —trataba de soltarse pero la tenía bien sujeta de la muñeca.

—Kakuzu no está, no hay necesidad de buscarlo, sería suicidio —la cargué sin importarme sus pataleos, parecía una niña en su primer berrinche del día.

—Kakuzu vendrá, Sasuke —miré sus ojos, estaban cristalizados, casi a punto de llorar—. Él… me quiere, pude ver sus intensiones. También te quiere a ti, es su meta ahora.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, ¿quiere asesinarte?, ¿tu poder?, ¿qué quiere? —aún continuaba en mis brazos y no pretendía bajarla hasta que me lo dijera.

—Es un asesino —intervino una voz, era Shikamaru— Disfruta hacer sufrir a las personas, tomar las almas de los difuntos es para él como el mejor de los vinos, —explicó con naturalidad— ahí radica su fuerza, pero esos cinco corazones son su ventaja y a la vez su punto más débil, se deben destruir para volverlo vulnerable, la magia oscura teme a la que sólo busca hacer el bien. Estoy en busca de Kakuzu desde hace años y eso es lo que he podido analizar, yo seré quien lo destruya.

—Sasuke, por favor —miré a la nada por unos segundos pensando en la mejor solución de huir del peligro, y de la Iglesia, pero lo que Sakura me pedía era ir a tocar a la muerte.

—Vamos a ayudarte —dije bajando a Sakura, pero de inmediato me abrazó y besó mi mejilla en agradecimiento.

—No he pedido su ayuda, pero gracias. No me vendrá mal contar con aliados. Sólo una cosa, harán lo que yo les diga.

—¿Qué? —no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

—Sin ofender pero, soy el más inteligente y tengo la magia de mi lado así que… —no terminó su frase, me limité a apretar mis puños y maldecir internamente. Presentía que en poco tiempo acabaría con mi paciencia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Descansábamos luego de un rato en el que sólo habíamos hecho más que caminar. Habían pasado tres días desde que Shikamaru se había unido a nosotros, y durante ese lapso ya nos habíamos deshecho de tres hombres del Santo Oficio, mi herida también había casi desaparecido. Por ahora esperábamos encontrarnos a Kakuzu en cualquier momento, pero de él nada sabíamos desde aquel encuentro en el bosque con Sakura.

—Sasuke… —Sakura suspiraba mientras le besaba el cuello y su barbilla. Luego de un minuto sonrió, le había hecho cosquillas.

—Ahora que el vago no está es la oportunidad perfecta para tenerte un momento —le dije sin deshacer mis caricias.

—Podría volver… Sasuke, ya no —me detuve y la miré a los ojos.

—Me gustas —sus ojos me observaron sorprendida, no se lo había dicho antes y debía haberle tomado por sorpresa— no lo escucharás muy a menudo así que grábatelo muy bien, me gustas Sakura.

Me recosté en el pasto mientras miraba el cielo azul completamente despejado. Ya estaba, se lo había dicho, no quería morir sin decírselo, presentía mi muerte pues si buscábamos a Kakuzu era lo más probable que me pasara, él era muy fuerte y yo sólo una persona normal con la única posibilidad de manejar armas de fuego y afilados instrumentos de matar. No solía pensar mucho en mi suerte pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, la situación en la que nos encontrábamos era peligrosa.

—Sasuke. Escucha, tú…

Un estruendo hizo que nos levantáramos de inmediato. Saqué mi arma y corrí en dirección donde se había escuchado. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Me giré para comprobar que Sakura me había seguido, maldecí por lo bajo, ella no debía acompañarme.

—Regresa, puede ser peligroso —le ordené pero no pareció funcionar.

—Iré contigo, como tú mismo has dicho puede ser peligroso, si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar lo haré —parecía estar muy segura, aun así no le permitiría avanzar más.

—Sólo estorbarás, vuelve Sakura —me alcanzó hasta ponerse frente a mí.

—Soy una bruja, puedo perfectamente ser de utilidad —después de esas palabras me dio la espalda y continuó caminando.

Poco antes de llegar escuchamos un nuevo estallido y después polvo a nuestro alrededor. Cuando se hubo disipado pudimos ver a Shikamaru siendo apretado por una mano gigante de arena, gritaba de dolor, esa cosa estaba destrozándole los huesos. Miré a Sakura, parecía tratar de buscar la forma de poder liberar a Shikamaru de su sufrimiento.

—¡Ahh…! —se quejó una vez más. No era mi amigo pero tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo.

Disparé a la mano gigante evitando darle a Shikamaru. Fue una decisión estúpida, no le hizo ni cosquillas. Aventé el arma y me dispuse a acercarme a esa masa de arena, ¿qué podía hacer alguien como yo que no tenía ningún tipo de poder? Si no moría con Kakuzu, lo haría aquí mismo.

—¡Sasuke! —el grito de Sakura me hizo voltear a verla de inmediato, pensando que podía ser atacada por alguien— ¡toma! —era la daga con la que había intentado matarme, se la había entregado después de conocer a Shikamaru, quería que pudiera tener algo con que defenderse aunque ya contara con la magia de su lado. La lanzó y la capturé en el aire, al empuñarla sentí poder fluyendo sobre ella, ¿Sakura había logrado adherirlo? Así fue. No era muy larga pero serviría para utilizarla contra esa cosa.

La empuñé y me lancé contra la mano de arena haciendo un gran corte que de alguna manera hizo que se desplomara por completo, cortando su conexión con el resto de la arena esparcida extrañamente hacia un solo lado. Sakura corrió a ayudar a Shikamaru ya que no podía moverse, pensé que todo había acabado pero no era así. La batalla de arena apenas comenzaba.

La arena se fue formando de nuevo pero esta vez no era una mano gigante lo que aparecía, se trataba del cuerpo de una persona, un hombre joven de cabello rojo y ojos color turquesa nos miraba con los brazos cruzados. No podía ser capaz de descifrar que diablos era lo que quería y por qué había atacado a Shikamaru.

—Dos hechiceros. —dijo mirando a Sakura y al vago que ahora estaba inconsciente. Después se dirigió a mí— Estoy aquí para eliminarlos, te sorprendería saber que incluso la Iglesia contrata a hechiceros para destruir a sus iguales.

—¿Qué dices? —¿Destruir a sus iguales?, ¿El Santo Oficio mandaba a brujos a eliminar a otros como ellos? No tiene ningún sentido.

—Soy Gaara, el último de los hechiceros que trabajan para la Iglesia —se presentó. Esto no me gustaba— El resto fueron castigados por mi propia mano. Ahora que saben esto no les queda más que morir.

¿Había matado a sus propios compañeros de trabajo? Nos habíamos encontrado con un tipo igual de fuerte que Kakuzu, ¿nuestra suerte sería siempre la misma? No había más que prepararme para enfrentarlo yo solo, Shikamaru estaba fuera de combate.

* * *

Shikamaru no dejará de ser Shikamaru, perezoso y de mente brillante :)

Y salió Gaara! Mi amor *w* Yo lo adoro, Itachi y Gaara comparten el primer lugar en mi corazón, jaja!... ... Ya! seré realista.

¿Qué pasará? Eso si les digo, Gaara no es tan bueno como Shikamaru. El mismo Santo oficio tiene a hechiceros trabajando para cumplir con sus planes, pero ya dijo Gaara que es el último... ¿creen que Sasuke pueda con él?

Hasta el próximo cap, espero sus comentarios! Cuídense mucho, bye!


	9. Respetos al emperador

Hola! ¿cómo están? Espero que mejor que yo, ando con un resfriado horrible, en fin, culpo al frío que llegó sin avisar.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ya saben que son mi pila para seguir, sin ustedes ya me habría rendido.

**_Alebredi: _**Pues eso lo sabrás en este cap, ¿con fuerza interna te refieres a...? Mi Gaara está molesto, capaz y nos los mata, xD No, no es para tanto, jeje! Gracias, espero te guste el capi, saludos! :)

* * *

**Respetos al emperador.**

Shikamaru había perdido el conocimiento, era cuidado por Sakura varios metros más atrás de mí y resultaba prácticamente imposible que despertara ahora. Genial, no soy estúpido, sabía perfectamente que no tenía posibilidades, me sentía como una oveja en las garras del lobo, completamente en desventaja. La daga con el extraño poder de Sakura aún continuaba en mi mano y no era mi intensión soltarla, lo acabaría sólo con esto.

Fue casi un milagro que Sakura hubiera podido hacer algo así, en la pelea con Kakuzu no había logrado siquiera hacerlo retroceder, pensaba que la única manera de acabar con un hechicero era utilizando magia de por medio, justo lo que ella me ofrecía. Di un paso más cerca y sonreí para darme confianza, y al mismo tiempo hacerle ver al tipo ese que no estaba asustado.

—Pareces tener mucha confianza, una persona que asesina compañeros… no soy quien para juzgarte, yo mismo he hecho algo así en el pasado, —dije, fueron compañeros de la Iglesia y había tenido mis razones para matarlos— pero esta vez voy a actuar diferente, protegeré a mis amigos a cualquier costo.

No me respondió, la dureza de su mirada se asemejaba a la mía justo antes de conocer a Sakura, ¿así me veían todos?, ¿cómo un sanguinario incapaz de sonreír? Completamente solo. Sabía que ahora más que nunca no debía perder. Fue formando con la arena esparcida por el suelo varias lanzas, con un movimiento de su mano las movió a mi dirección con la intensión de atravesarme. Me desplacé con agilidad para evitarlas, logrando que se estrellaran en la tierra, corrí en su dirección y un muro de arena me impidió llegar a él, con sorpresa el muro formó pinchos que logré eludir justo a tiempo antes de que me tocaran.

No me gustaba la tranquilidad con que se tomaba las cosas, yo ya comenzaba a sudar, sin olvidar la cantidad de polvo que se había adherido a mí. La mano que había detenido a Shikamaru fue formándose de nuevo, con la diferencia de que ese tal Gaara no estaba formando parte de ella. Esa cosa era enorme, ¿por qué Shikamaru había perdido contra algo así de grande?, habría podido detenerla con su sombra. Resbalé, arena bajo mis pies lo habían provocado, al caer pude ver segundos después mi sangre salir por mi pierna izquierda. Grité del dolor. El maldito brujo había creado una estaca con la arena debajo de mí e introducido a mi pierna sin lamentaciones.

—¡Sasuke! —el grito de Sakura me indicó que esto aún no terminaba. Decidí que no debía preocuparla más.

Demonios, me levanté como pude, el dolor era insoportable y la herida demasiado grande como para permitir salir a la sangre con gran facilidad. Tenía escaso tiempo antes de que me desplomara. Fue instinto, no lo sé, pero milagrosamente corrí hasta él dispuesto a tocarlo con la daga encantada; de nuevo ese escudo de arena… con cólera corté con fuerza logrando abrir fácilmente el grueso escudo. Cuando la arena se desplomó ya tenía mi arma lista para herirlo. Vi como un hilo de sangre bajaba de su frente hacia su mentón, había conseguido algo después de mucho esfuerzo.

Lo apuñalé pero detuvo mi ataque con una de sus manos. La daga lo cortó de inmediato pero se mantenía firme evitando que llegara a su corazón; la herida de su mano poco a poco se iba agrandando, el poder de Sakura agilizaba el proceso. Sangre, ¿qué le pasaba a él con la sangre? Verla lo había paralizado por completo. Era un asesino, ¿no había visto la sangre de sus enemigos en batalla? Viendo a Shikamaru, él estaba fracturado de diferentes partes del cuerpo, mas no sangraba, en cambio conmigo no dudó en apuñalarme con su arena y por lo tanto herirme, ¿qué es lo que pasaba con él entonces?

—No… no voy a perder —escuché decir, me lanzó junto con mi arma varios pasos atrás, luego miró sus manos, no parecía gustarle el líquido color rojo en su piel.

—No sé lo que te pasa pero no seré compasivo contigo, te mataré —me lancé a él pero…

—Vaya, realmente tengo suerte, es verdaderamente una mina de oro encontrarme con un grupo tan peculiar como este.

—Kakuzu —susurró Sakura, todos parecimos tensarnos, Shikamaru también lo habría hecho de no ser porque se encontraba inconsciente.

—Tú —dijo simplemente el pelirrojo. Lo conocía, este Kakuzu parecía haber estado intimidando a cuanto brujo se le apareciera en el camino. ¿Gaara era un aliado o un enemigo?

—¿Quién eres? —la horrible mirada del hechicero inspeccionó a Gaara hasta entornar los ojos, al parecer lo recordaba— Oh, eres ese chico. El corazón de tu madre está feliz latiendo para mí.

Al parecer Gaara, o más bien su madre había sido una víctima de la avaricia de Kakuzu al igual que el padre de Shikamaru. Sakura me había dicho que ese hombre también había asesinado a mi familia, me preguntaba por qué motivo. Escuché pasos acercarse y comprendí que se trataba de Sakura, esa estúpida de nuevo haciendo que me preocupara.

—Por favor, no nos haga daño, ellos está heridos y necesitan atención —que estupidez, ¿quién en este mundo dejaría vivir a su enemigo?

—¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo de tu petición? No tengo intención de dejarlos vivir, pero fue una sorpresa encontrarlos a los cuatro juntos, sólo tengo tiempo de tomar a uno de ustedes antes de que ellos lleguen.

Sakura dio un paso pero de inmediato la tomé de la mano. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No dejaría que ella se sacrificara por un trío de asesinos que no tenían el derecho de seguir viviendo. Ella valía mucho más que nosotros tres juntos. Me miró con tristeza y miedo; era suficiente, no dejaría que tomara su corazón, aun si moría, incluso mi alma seguiría en combate.

—No seas idiota, ni pienses en eso Sakura. Tú y yo aún no escribimos nuestra historia, no voy a dejarte hacer algo como eso —sus ojos se cristalizaron y dejaron caer varias lágrimas. Le sonreí, ¿por qué las mujeres tienen que llorar por todo? Nunca la dejaría sola.

—Ustedes dos son un par de ingenuos, su historia se termina ahora…

El ruido de casquillos de caballos fue suficiente para alertar a Kakuzu, el cual se desvaneció al instante. A los pocos segundos a nuestro alrededor nos rodearon al menos veinte jinetes a caballo, la mayoría de ellos con el escudo del Emperador y otros más con el del Santo Oficio. Sakura corrió hacia Shikamaru y yo la seguí, Gaara permaneció en el mismo lugar. Varios de ellos se nos acercaron y uno tomó a Sakura del brazo, por lo que me abalancé contra él golpeándolo en el rostro. Fue suficiente para que al menos cinco me sujetaran.

—Él no, es nuestro superior, el joven Gaara —escuche decir a uno de los trabajadores de la Iglesia, pues al parecer algunos guardias lo confundieron como parte de nuestro grupo.

—Ustedes, ¿qué es lo que hacen aquí en medio del bosque?, ¿cuál es su lugar de procedencia? —dijo un guardia del emperador.

—Ese es Sasuke Uchiha, a la iglesia han llegado rumores de que es un traidor, protegió a una de las maleficae que escoltaba hacia Würzburg, esa debe ser la chica. Cabello rosa, brujería, no hay duda. —comentó el jinete de la Iglesia. Que pronto volaban las noticias.

—Hmp, vaya, estás bien enterado del chisme, después de todo eso es lo que saben hacer —me burlé. Me golpearon en el labio logrando que sangrara.

—¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

—Llévenlos a la carreta —dijo el que parecía ser el capitán.

—Pero señor, ahí…

—No hay otro lugar. Sólo será por un corto tiempo, de pasada por Montjoie podemos pedirles a otros que los lleven hasta Würzburg. Evitaremos que estos tres puedan intentar algo, además uno de ellos no cuenta, está casi muerto.

Entre forcejeos nos amarraron y a mí me quitaron todo lo que traía como arma, el poder en la daga ya había desaparecido. Después de atarnos caminamos escoltados por el bosque hacia la carreta que ellos habían nombrado anteriormente. Habían planeado dejar a Shikamaru pero después decidieron que sería mucho mejor que recibiera su juicio, es decir el castigo que merecía, quizás nos esperaba a los tres una de las peores torturas. No pude evitar pensar en ese maldito toro, el Toro de Falaris o en la Cuna de Judas; si no podíamos escapar, yo mismo para evitar que Sakura sufriera mucho más… la asesinaría.

Nos lanzaron hacia la carreta de madera, y mientras caíamos pude ver la figura de una persona que estaba inerte, ni siquiera se había asustado al escuchar nuestros cuerpos golpear contra la madera. ¿Quién era esa persona? Poco después lanzaron a Shikamaru y una risa se dejó escuchar por uno de los guardias.

—Presenten sus respetos al Emperador —luego de eso cerró. ¿Emperador? Estaba completamente cerrada, sólo una pequeña ventana dejaba entrar poca luz pero no era suficiente.

Emperador, esta persona era el Emperador, ¿acaso era una broma? Miré fijamente hacia el bulto tirado en el suelo, antes había alcanzado a ver unos grilletes y cadenas gruesas en sus pies y manos, sus ropas estaban sucias pero parecía tratarse de la bata de dormir de una persona rica. Escuché ruidos, al parecer Sakura acomodaba mejor a Shikamaru, lo habían lanzado como cualquier cosa y en esa posición debía dolerle.

—¿Cómo has podido desatarte? —pregunté, ella no era exactamente buena para escapar.

—La persona que me ató no pareció hacerlo bien, además la cuerda con la que me ataron a mí parecía ser más vieja —explicó, supongo que era lo más lógico.

—En esta condición… no puedo hacer nada, —el vago se había despertado— si no me recupero antes de llegar a Würzburg, por favor mátenme, no quiero tener que sufrir con la Dama de hierro— al parecer Shikamaru pensaba igual. Una muerte rápida y tranquila era mejor que la agonía de esos aparatos de tortura.

—Por favor no te rindas. Sasuke, debemos hacer algo para salir de aquí. No quiero morir ahora que te he conocido, quiero estar contigo.

—Sakura —ella, de verdad que logra doblegarme.

—Haré todo lo posible para protegerlos. No permitiré que mueran, los tres saldremos de aquí una vez que cure a Shikamaru —sentí sus manos tocar mi rostro en la oscuridad de la carreta y me besó.

Había pensado en huir de los problemas, tomar el camino fácil de la muerte, pero Sakura me había abierto los ojos, toda mi vida había estado solo y ahora que por fin tenía a alguien para mí no renunciaría a ella.

—Desátame de inmediato, de esta manera no puedo ni tocarte.

—Más les vale detenerse, hay un convaleciente aquí —dijo Shikamaru. Sin importarme lo dicho por el vago intensifiqué nuestro contacto pero Sakura se separó de pronto. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Tu labio está sangrando —no podía ver pero parecía haber saboreado mi sangre.

—No es nada —esa herida no era importante, sino…

—¡Sasuke, tu pierna! —al parecer se había olvidado de lo que me había hecho Gaara. Sonreí, era despistada —La curaré enseguida.

—Atiende a Shikamaru, yo puedo esperar.

—Shikamaru no está perdiendo sangre, tú si. Cerraré la herida y después lo ayudaré a él —de nuevo esa luz en sus manos y al poco tiempo dejó de dolerme menos, también el líquido había dejado de salir— No quiero que vayas a moverte.

—En este lugar no puedo hacer mucho —sentí como se separaba de mi lado e iba hacia su siguiente paciente. —Sakura, desátame primero.

—¡Ni hablar! —Gritó logrando molestarme —no deseo tener tus manos pervertidas en mi cuerpo mientras atiendo a Shikamaru.

—Así se habla Sakura —maldito vago.

—No voy a hacerte nada —no escuché una respuesta, simplemente no me creyó.

Mientras Sakura utilizaba su poder mágico o como se llame, escuché el ruido de las cadenas de nuestro anfitrión. A causa de la luz que emanaba de Sakura pude distinguir un poco más, él estaba al parecer moviéndose para sentarse. Su cabello no dejaba ver su rostro por completo, además de que sus ojos estaban tapados y su boca amordazada, ¿él era en realidad un emperador de Alemania?

* * *

Gracias por leer! Espero puedan comentar, ¿quién es el emperador?

Hasta la próxima actualización, se cuidan, besos y abrazos! De lejitos porque los contagio xD


	10. Conexión

Hola, ¿cuanto tiempo? Lamento no haber publicado antes, las últimas semanas antes de vacaciones estuve muy ocupada, fue muy estresante. Y bueno, en las vacaciones escribí sobre algunas historias pendientes que tengo.

Espero hayan tenido un excelente comienzo de año :)

Gracias por sus reviews y su interés en el fic :D

_**mussaluna**_: Gracias por tu comentario, lo escribiste para el cap 7 pero espero leas esto ya que no me gusta dejar sin responder. No puedo especificar que tipo de sierra se usaba, después de todo es fácil adivinarlo si comprendemos la época en la que se desarrolla la historia, en todo caso se usaban las de hoja metálica larga y mango de madera, dudo que hubiera eléctrica o de motor, además está narrado en la perspectiva de Sasuke y no puedo meterme en eso, también hay otro motivo oculto :) Gracias de nuevo.

_**Alebredi**_: Y yo me atrasé en publicar un nuevo cap xD Muchas gracias, espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste igual. Saludos!

_**Guest**_: Gracias, me tardé algo pero no será así la próxima vez n_n

Llegamos al capítulo 10 :D

* * *

Conexión.

Sakura también lo escuchó, un ruido de cadenas que fue corto, pero sin duda había sido ese sujeto. Podía oír su respiración con pesadez, parecía al menos tener dos o tres semanas encerrado en esta mugre carreta. Levantó un poco su cabeza tratando de escuchar probablemente, pues había estado inconsciente cuando esos hombres nos subieron. La luz de las manos de Sakura se apagó.

—¿Oíste algo? —todo estaba oscuro. No dije nada, estaba preparado por si ese tipo se atrevía a hacer algún movimiento, pero nada pasó, después de todo estaba encadenado— Sasuke.

—¿Quién… quién está… ahí? —una voz masculina con cierto timbre de temor nos había hablado. Apenas y entendimos sus palabras debido al trapo en su boca. Su respiración agitada se había intensificado. —Lo mataré… si se acerca.

—Tan sólo inténtalo, no puedes ni moverte, —fue mi respuesta— ¿mejor por qué no nos dices quién eres?

—No te incumbe… Déjame en paz —hmp, no cooperaría conmigo, no lo hizo en ese momento.

—No te haremos daño. Me llamo Sakura, mis amigos y yo hemos sido capturados por la guardia del Emperador, o al menos eso parece. Está muy oscuro aquí pero cuando nos encerraron pude ver que estás amordazado, y tus ojos cubiertos, sin olvidar las cadenas, ¿quieres que te ayude a quitar eso de tu rostro? —dijo Sakura. Ella siempre siendo amable, una bruja buena.

—¡No!, …déjame —respondió con rechazo.

—No pasa nada, quiero ayudarte —se acercó a él pero pareció sentirlo así que trató de alejarse pero no había a donde escapar, la pared de la carreta lo impedía y el espacio era muy pequeño. Logró quitarle la tela de su boca.

—Ten cuidado Sakura, podría golpearte, olvídate de él —le aconsejé. Un segundo después una pequeña luz blanca iluminó el espacio donde nos encontrábamos. Cerramos un poco los ojos a causa de su luminosidad.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Shikamaru, después de unos segundos sonrió— Ya veo, es tu aura, tu espiritualidad.

—¿De qué hablas?, ¿qué significa? —los brujos se entienden entre ellos, está comenzando a desesperarme no saber nada.

—Todos tenemos auras en nuestro interior, seas o no un hechicero. En el caso de Sakura su aura es blanca, entre más espiritual sea, más blanca y radiante es su aura. Sakura —dijo el vago para llamar su atención— eres una excelente persona, tu aura está totalmente limpia.

Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento.

—La de Sasuke da lástima, nunca había visto un aura tan negra —lo maldije con la mirada. Mi intención era golpearlo pero Sakura pudo ver perfectamente mis planes.

—¿Ustedes son hechiceros? —la voz de él se escuchó de nuevo un poco más clara— Ser uno de ellos es estar maldito, sólo trae desgracia.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, ¿qué es lo que le habían hecho a él para hablar así?, ¿pensaba lo mismo que yo apenas unos días atrás? Sakura hizo el menor ruido posible y de un tirón quitó esta vez lo que cubría sus ojos. El chico los mantenía apretados con fuerza, parecía tener miedo a abrirlos. En ese momento me preocupé por Sakura, ella estaba muy cerca de él.

—¿Ya está mejor? —le dijo con una sonrisa, que le sonriera a otros me molestaba bastante.

Lentamente fue abriéndolos, la luz del aura de Sakura le causaba algo de ceguera pero finalmente logró mostrarlos por completo. La sorpresa en sus ojos luego de ver luz después de tanto tiempo debió parecerle una maravilla.

—Vaya, tus ojos son hermosos —sus ojos, su color era casi blanco, ¿cómo podía existir algo así?, los de Kakuzu eran aún peor pero se justificaba al ser un hechicero, ¿acaso este supuesto emperador también lo era? Después de las palabras de Sakura se los tapó colocando sus manos encadenadas frente a su rostro.

La carreta se sacudió con violencia logrando que todos nos golpeáramos contra la madera del suelo. Cuando pude abrir mis ojos vi a Sakura, **Mi Sakura** sobre ese sujeto. Fue como una especie de ira, enfado, odié verlos así de cerca, y en ese momento deseé torcerle el cuello a ese raro. Tomé a Sakura con brusquedad del brazo y la senté a frente a mí, después la acosté sobre mi pecho. En ningún momento despegué mi vista de él.

—Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa? Me asustaste, me siento incómoda, déjame ir.

—No te muevas. —Respondí con voz molesta—. Estoy pensando que debemos irnos de aquí de inmediato. Antes de llegar a Montjoie.

—Pero Shikamaru está delicado, no sanará sólo con un poco de magia, necesito unos días para lograr que sus huesos se unan —no me importaba, no quería a él junto a Sakura, no por lo que había pasado, sino por la mirada que le dedicó cuando ella descubrió sus ojos.

—Me lo llevaré en la espalda si es necesario. Nos vamos de aquí. —sentencié y me dispuse a tratar de abrir la puerta. No tenía nada conmigo, mis armas habían sido tomadas— ¿sabes algún hechizo para hacer volar esto? —me refería a la puerta.

—¡No!, ¿qué diablos te pasa? No arriesgaré a Shikamaru, además el otro hechicero está ahí, no podrás contra él Sasuke. Estás herido, no lo olvides. Tampoco podemos dejarlo a él encadenado…

—¡En toda vida hay sacrificios Sakura! —¿por qué hacía tan difícil las cosas?

—Pues yo no quiero sacrificar nuestras vidas, si vas allá afuera moriremos todos.

—Sakura tiene razón, Sasuke —intervino el maldito brujo de las sombras.

—Tú cállate, nadie pidió tu opinión.

—Sasuke, si tanto lo quieres vete solo, nosotros no te seguiremos —la seguridad con que lo dijo me dejó sin palabras.

Ella desvió su mirada con tristeza y rencor mezclado, el aura ahora se estaba apagando. Me encontraba molesto, después de todo lo que le había dicho, que estaríamos juntos, ¿ya lo había olvidado? Me levanté, mi cabeza apenas rozaba contra el techo; sin decir nada di una gran patada hasta hacer crujir la madera, la puerta cayó de inmediato y sin mirar atrás salí dando un salto. Miré a Sakura por última vez y después tumbé a uno de los jinetes que iba custodiando por detrás. Todos pararon y me vieron subir al caballo color negro.

—¡Se escapa! —corrí a todo galope y no me detuve, por dentro quería gritar.

—¡Déjalo, no es importante! —escuché decir al capitán, me perdí entre el bosque.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Me tumbé entre un árbol después de amarrar al caballo. Mi pierna me dolía y al saltar de la carreta se había abierto de nuevo, pero esa fue la única forma, la manera más sencilla que encontré. Abandoné a Sakura, lo hice pero no sería por mucho. Ya era de noche y sabiendo lo flojos que eran todos esos hombres probablemente se detendrían unas horas a descansar, yo por mi parte sólo lo haría por una hora, después continuaría hasta Montjoie y los liberaría, armaría mi plan durante el viaje.

Pasaron tres días hasta que finalmente llegué a mi destino. Me había mantenido con ventaja de unas horas, ellos probablemente llegaría por la tarde. Esperé en una cantina durante 5 horas, en ese tiempo bebí un poco, desgraciadamente me había estado preguntando si Sakura se haría amiga de ese tipo. Quizás su decepción por mí la harían inclinarse hacia esa persona.

Llegó el momento y subí a uno de los tejados donde sabía que llegarían, pues era como una especie de cuartel para los alemanes. Vi la carreta con los hombres a caballo, esperaría a que terminaran de desmontar. Uno de ellos le habló a su capitán.

—¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

—Los encerraremos en las celdas de abajo, llama a tres más para que te ayuden —el guardia obedeció enseguida para llamar a más compañeros. En ese momento salté hasta caer sobre el capitán.

—Gusto en verlo de nuevo —dije sonriendo y le quebré el cuello apenas vio mi rostro. Cayó muerto.

Corrí hacia la carreta y de inmediato pude ver a Sakura y Shikamaru amarrados también con cadenas pues al haber destruido la puerta eran más las posibilidades de que escaparan. Sus ojos verdes me miraron con sorpresa, le sonreí para hacerle ver que todo estaba bien, y sobre todo que no la había abandonado. Sus ojos querían lloran pero no lo hicieron, en vez de eso escuché un fuerte grito.

—¡Idiota!, ¿cómo se te ocurre dejarnos?, ¡eres un estúpido, un mentiroso, un…!

La besé, tres días sin ella habían sido, para mi disgusto, un maldito calvario. Me gustaba demasiado, ya no estaba seguro si era eso o algo más fuerte aún. Abracé su cabeza mientras acariciaba sus labios con los míos, unos segundos después sentí un fuerte mordisco.

—Parece ser que me extrañabas demasiado —dije sobándome el labio.

—¡Te odio!, me dejaste y no te importó, actuaste de nuevo como un egoísta sin sentimientos.

—Sakura, vine por ustedes, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Deja de gritar tanto o nos escucharán —tenía que ser ella así de ruidosa— Más guardias vienen —Quité las llaves al capitán y liberé a Sakura y Shikamaru de sus cadenas, el flojo era el único amordazado.

—Gracias —dijo Shikamaru una vez que estuvo libre de todo. Al parecer ya se podía mover de nuevo, Sakura había hecho un excelente trabajo curándolo.

—¿Y Neji? —fue la pregunta de Sakura después de verme caminar para alejarnos de ahí. Miré hacia ella y apuntó hacia el interior de la carreta, con que así se llamaba ese maldito.

—No hay tiempo, vámonos —me jaló del brazo.

—Ayúdalo, si no lo haces no volverás a acercarte a mí nunca más —suspiré molesto y obedecí. ¿Cómo es que he llegado a este punto? La bruja tonta y torpe ahora me mandaba.

—No me lo agradezcas —le dije con burla al tal Neji. Él me miró con indiferencia.

Cuando pensábamos marcharnos los cuatro guardias llegaron, pero al ver el cuerpo inerte de su capitán gritaron para que el resto de ellos se enteraran de la fuga y acudieran en ayuda. Teníamos a todos esos hombres rodeándonos y justo al final hizo su entrada, Gaara, el de la arena estaba una vez más pensando en aplastarnos con sus propias manos.

—¡Ahh! —el grito de un hombre nos hizo mirar a esa dirección, después otro a su lado, y el siguiente, y siguiente… ¿Qué pasaba? Lo miré a él, Gaara estrangulaba con su arena a todos los guardias, incluyendo a los del Santo Oficio. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Todas esas personas, incluyendo las que llegaron de refuerzo murieron a manos de ese pelirrojo. Parecía ni inmutarse al escuchar los gritos de todos ellos, en ningún momento vio a sus víctimas, sus ojos se mantuvieron observándome hasta que terminó con su masacre. Sakura se había abrazado a mi ropa en todo momento y no resistió la escena, prefirió cerrar los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?, nosotros somos los que escapamos, ¿lo olvidas? —dijo Shikamaru observando el coctel de cadáveres. ¿Qué es lo que planeaba?

—Ustedes conocen a Kakuzu, díganme donde esta él —la manera en que respondió me decía que él nos mataría si no le dábamos lo que pedía, información del maldito de Kakuzu.

—No lo sabemos, él nos ha atacado —dijo Sakura con apresuro, parecía tener miedo de Gaara.

—Sakura —le indiqué con mi irada que no le hablara—. ¿Por qué lo buscas?, ¿deseas entregarlo al Santo oficio?

—Es un asunto personal —respondió simplemente— si no tienen nada más que decir, los mataré ahora.

—Es curioso —intervino Shikamaru—, siento que varios de nosotros estamos conectados con Kakuzu de alguna manera, a excepción de ti Sakura. ¿Qué es lo que ese sujeto te ha arrebatado? —le habló esta vez a Gaara. Éste último no dijo nada.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté, ¿de qué me había perdido estos días?

—Sakura me contó lo de tu familia, que fue asesinada por Kakuzu, ese miserable mató a mi padre y ahora sabemos que la familia de Neji fue aniquilada recientemente, en esos sucesos ha estado interviniendo Kakuzu. Por eso te pregunto a ti Gaara, ¿qué es lo que él te ha quitado?

Su expresión de seriedad cambiaron a una muy pensativa, Shikamaru había dado en el clavo, algo le había hecho Kakuzu y suponía que tenía que ver con su familia también. ¿Por qué con nuestras familias?, ¿qué es lo que ese maldito quería? Después de un largo minuto, Gaara pareció dispuesto a hablar.

—Mató a mi madre —lo sabía, Kakuzu atentó con un familiar—. También secuestró a una persona importante. Lo estoy buscando desde hace varios años, lo mataré con mis propias manos. Destruiré su putrefacto cuerpo sin vida.

—¿Sin vida? —dijo Sakura sorprendida— ¿Quieres decir que él…?

—Está muerto, depende de otros para seguir viviendo, ¿has visto sus ojos?, así es como un muerto los tiene después de un tiempo. Sus corazones le permiten seguir existiendo, también dicen que hace rituales de sangre, y para ello necesita personas vivas —lo último pareció preocuparle.

Entonces Gaara era una víctima más de Kakuzu, deseaba lo mismo que nosotros, pero debo admitir que él es mucho más sanguinario que yo. No le habría importado matar a Sakura ni al resto de nosotros, ¿tenía también algún tipo de rencor contra los hechiceros? Más bien parecía gustarle su trabajo de asesino, aunque aún tenía la duda de la sangre, en nuestra pelea pareció afectado por verla.

—¿Entonces vas a matarnos o acompañarnos?, somos cuatro hechiceros —dijo Shikamaru. Miré a Neji, ¿entonces él también lo era? Me respondió la mirada con indiferencia— Si unes fuerzas con nosotros podríamos acabar con él fácilmente, seríamos un equipo de cinco. Cinco corazones, cinco brujos.

—No me incluyas con los de tu especie, vago —que quisiera a Sakura no significaba que dejara de despreciar a los brujos.

—¡Sasuke! —Sakura me dio un pisotón que me dolió bastante pero aparenté tranquilidad.

—Alguien viene —habló Neji de pronto, haciendo que todos miráramos a una misma dirección. Tenía razón, un carruaje se escuchaba a lo lejos—. La persona que ahora ocupa mi trono desea tener una plática conmigo antes de mandarme matar en secreto, por eso estoy aquí.

—Esa persona, ¿quién es? —preguntó Sakura con curiosidad por el nuevo emperador.

—Danzo Shimura, fue amigo de mi padre.

* * *

Fin del capítulo, espero haya estado bien. Danzo no tiene un papel tan importante, aquí el malo es Kakuzu. Finalmente el emperador es Neji ( T_T)

Bien, sabemos que todos están conectados con él, al menos los chicos. No sé pero me está gustando que Kakuzu les dé tantos problemas, quizás no tantos pero me gusta como villano brujo xD

Gracia a todos por leer y por la paciencia. ¡De nuevo, feliz año! n_n


	11. El guardián de la tumba

HOLA! Mil perdones por la tardanza, lo siento. No tenía internet porque me mudé y ahora resulta que tengo problemas de conexión y no han venido a revisar que pasa.

Hoy vengo con el cap 11, y ya he terminado el 12, así que lo publicaré pronto :) Gracias por la espera, espero que les guste, a mi parecer este capi es emocionante en cierta parte porque... bueno, mejor no digo nada porque se supone que es sorpresa, y más si les gusta este personaje *w*

Buena lectura :D

* * *

**El guardián de la tumba.**

Danzo Shimura, había escuchado hablar de él, claro, era uno de los jueces y espectadores de la quema de brujas en la plaza principal de Würzburg. Otro aliado más del Santo Oficio. Las cosas cada vez se complicaban más pero ahora Sakura y yo no estábamos solos en esto, tres más se habían pegado a nosotros muy a mi pesar, comenzaba a ver esta alianza como una ventaja.

—Debemos irnos, no debemos llamar más la atención —dijo Shikamaru mientras miraba hacia la carroza que se acercaba cada vez más.

—Conozco un lugar a afueras de este pueblo donde podemos ocultarnos por el momento —intervino la voz de Gaara y comenzó caminar sin esperar una respuesta. Todos lo seguimos en silencio.

Sakura tomaba mi mano mientras observaba las casas a nuestro alrededor, casi no había personas fuera, al parecer habían deducido por su cuenta que el grupo de nosotros cinco no era exactamente normal, sobre todo porque el cabello de Sakura era demasiado llamativo. Sentí como ella me soltaba para ir un poco hacia atrás y acompañar a ese disque emperador, hmp… cuanto deseaba golpear a ese tipo, ¿por qué Sakura tenía que ser tan amable?, ¿qué tanto habían platicado en los días que no estuve?

—Sakura —la llamé ligeramente molesto, no pude evitar camuflar mi reciente enojo, me hervía la sangre.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sin comprender ni captar mi indirecta de que dejara de hablarle al subnormal ese.

—No te apartes de mí, es peligroso —tomé su mano de nuevo, esta vez bruscamente.

—Estoy bien, ¿qué te pasa?, pareces enojado —ignoré su pregunta y no respondí, evidentemente se molestó pero no me importaba, sólo quería mantenerla lejos de Neji.

—Oye, ¿hacia dónde nos llevas?, si es una trampa te arrepentirás —Gaara me miró indiferentemente, hmp, se parece de cierto modo a mi temperamento.

—Yo viví aquí durante mucho tiempo, vamos a mi casa —dijo sin detenerse.

El camino que seguíamos era un sendero alejado de la ciudad, recordé el camino que pasé cuando buscaba a Sakura por primera vez. Unos minutos más tarde pudimos ver una casa de aspecto normal, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, parecía que no había sido tocada en años. Sakura corrió hacia Gaara, lo cual reprobé, ¿acaso no entendía el peligro?

—¡Es linda!, aunque parece descuidada, ¿no vienes mucho por aquí? —la sonrisa que Sakura mantenía se evaporó cuando Gaara la apartó tranquilamente de su camino para seguir avanzando.

—¿No estamos en riesgo viniendo aquí?, todos deben saber que nos has ayudado —Shikamaru tenía razón, estar aquí era peligroso. ¿Era una trampa de Gaara?

—Viví aquí hace algunos años, la casa no es sólo mía, también es de un compañero, está vacía así que estaremos bien aquí —cuando llegamos hacia la puerta principal Gaara sacó una llave que colgaba en una cadena en su cuello. Abrió.

La puerta hizo un ruido algo escalofriante pues había conseguido asustar a Sakura, que tomó mi mano de inmediato. El hechicero de la arena fue el primero en entrar, apartó varias telarañas con sus manos y lo seguimos de cerca. Neji se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta una vez que todos entramos.

—Parece la casa de un fantasma —dijo Shikamaru admirando las cien telarañas que colgaban por encima de nuestras cabezas.

—Sea como sea, es mejor aquí que esa sucia carreta donde estuve aislado —comentó Neji observando el panorama.

—Deberíamos limpiar un poco, al menos donde nos quedaremos por hoy, pasaremos la noche aquí, ¿cierto? —interrogó Sakura, Shikamaru respondió con un "Sí".

—¿Hay cuartos suficientes?, quiero uno para mí solo —pedí, aunque por mi mente pasaba el meter a Sakura conmigo. Sonreí con arrogancia, Sakura no podría rechazar mi oferta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—No quiero.

—¿Qué?, pero… no te estoy preguntando —no era posible, ¿Cómo osaba a decirme que no?, Sakura es una tonta, sabe perfectamente que deseo estar con ella, ¿por qué me rechaza?, ¿es que acaso no quiere?

—No quiero —volvió a repetir cruzada de brazos— se ve mal que tú y yo compartamos un cuarto solos, ¿qué pensarán los otros?

—No me importa lo que piensen, igual sirve para que se alejen de ti. Sobre todo Neji —dije con celos, era evidente y no me importaba.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿estas celoso? —Sakura soltó una risa bastante burlesca. Logré sonrojarme pero del coraje, nadie se burla de mí, nadie.

Vi como el resto comenzaba a subir las escaleras y antes de que Sakura pudiera decir nada, la tomé de la cintura y la alcé hasta colocarla en mis hombros y llevármela dentro de una habitación. Ese era mi brillante plan.

—¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke, bájame! —gritó y pataleó— ¡Shikamaru, dile algo!

—Sakura —escuché decir a Neji.

—¡AHHH! —lo último que escucharon fue el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Aventé a Sakura en la cama como si fuera un simple costal— ¡¿estás loco?!, ¿qué crees que pensarán?, ¡déjame salir!

—Grita todo lo que quieras, de aquí no sales —le respondí mientras dejaba algunas armas que les había quitado a los guardias del emperador tiempo atrás.

—Ellos… ¿qué van a pensar? —se sonrojó y tocó sus mejillas mientras cerraba sus ojos por la vergüenza.

—Que eres mi mujer —me senté a su lado y comencé a quitarme las botas.

—¿Qué haces?. ¿va… vas a dormir?

—Sí, ¿o prefieres hacer otra cosa? —le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios, ella se avergonzó más aún y dio un brinco en la cama separándose de mí.

—¡No!, duérmete, ya me encargué de limpiar este cuarto antes, así que…

La halé para abrazarla, Sakura cayó en mi pecho mientras yo la guardaba en mis brazos y posaba mi barbilla en su cabeza. Era la primera vez que me sentía tan nervioso estando a su lado, y no entendía por qué. Ya habíamos compartido besos y alguna otra caricia, hasta donde Sakura me permitía pero ahora, justo en este momento mi corazón salía de mi pecho, estaba completamente enamorado de ella y era agradable.

—Sasuke, —la escuché decir— estoy nerviosa.

—¿Crees que intento hacerte mía? —se separó sólo un poco para mirarme, no la solté— No voy a negar que me gustaría, pero no haré nada que no quieras, no importa cuanto, voy a esperar a que estés lista.

—Yo… yo te quiero. Cuando las cosas mejoren quiero… quiero… —se mordió el labio con un sonrojo bastante perceptible, pero no terminó la frase, aun así sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo— Sólo hasta entonces… por hoy sólo bésame.

Así lo hice, esa noche donde la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana dormimos abrazados el uno del otro, con nuestros pensamientos ocupados sólo en nosotros, sin preocupaciones, sin Kakuzu, sin el Santo Oficio, nada, ninguno podría separarnos jamás, ni siquiera en la otra vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nos despertamos cuando todavía era de madrugada, probablemente las cuatro de la mañana. Con precaución salimos de esa casa, al parecer nadie se había percatado de que nos encontrábamos ahí. Cuando íbamos por el camino escuchamos gritos a lo lejos, justo en la misma dirección de la pequeña ciudad que habíamos dejado. Era de esperarse, estaban buscando en las casas, nos buscaban, ahora éramos una presa, no sólo del Santo oficio y Kakuzu, el falso emperador también nos quería muertos.

Pasaron los días, durante ese tiempo no habíamos tenido contacto con Kakuzu pero sospechábamos que nos seguía, Neji aseguraba que así era y Sakura lo respaldaba. Al parecer el tal emperador ese había resultado una especie de anormal capaz de ver a grandes distancias, cuando lo miraba a los ojos sentía que se metía en mi cabeza, lo odiaba por eso y muchas cosas más.

—¿Estás seguro que Kakuzu tiene su casa de muertos por aquí? —estábamos por llegar a un pueblo pero Gaara dio la vuelta hacia un camino oscuro, aún era de día pero los árboles ocasionaban que se tornara casi negro.

Nos adentramos en él y después de unos minutos logramos salir de las sombras para encontrarnos con la sorpresa en un cementerio bastante silencioso y olvidado. Sakura pareció nerviosa, tenía miedo pues tomó mi mano.

—¿Aquí vive Kakuzu?, que mal gusto tiene —menciono Shikamaru observando cada rincón como si pensara que ese demonio podría aparecerse en cualquier momento.

—Él utiliza este lugar como ritual, atrae a humanos indefensos como los que se encuentran en el pueblo más próximo, está casi deshabitado —dijo Gaara con más seriedad de lo habitual, parecía que algo le molestaba.

—¿Duerme en un ataúd?, si dices que está muerto podemos aprovechar y volar este lugar —sugerí, la idea estaba bastante bien para mí.

—Hay personas enterradas aquí, ¿cómo podríamos hacer algo tan inhumano? —y ahí estaba Sakura en mi contra como siempre. Suspiré.

—No es una idea tan mala —escuchamos decir a Shikamaru— una explosión destruiría su cuerpo por completo, al igual que los corazones.

—No —intervino Gaara.

—¿Por qué no? La idea de Shikamaru me parece bien —dijo Neji, lo miré molesto, había sido mi idea.

—Por aquí —dijo Gaara sin importarle nuestras palabras. Nos llevó hasta la tumba más grande de todas, era una pequeña construcción con puerta de metal.

Con su arena desprendió el candado que había y la puerta quedó abierta. Entramos siguiendo a Gaara que al parecer lucía impaciente, ¿si sabía dónde estaba Kakuzu por qué no fue a buscarlo él en primer lugar? Quizás sabía que él solo no podría matarlo, necesitaba nuestra ayuda.

Al estar todos adentro, Gaara encontró una trampilla, la abrió y vimos unos escalones de piedra. Sakura se iluminó con su aura y primeramente pasó Shikamaru, el maldito se había proclamado líder, ahora debía cumplir con su labor. Lo seguimos y después de un minuto llegamos al final de los escalones.

Era un cuarto frío y grande bajo la tierra, estaba decorado de velas rojas que le daban el aspecto de un sitio siniestro y diabólico. Olía a putrefacción, como si un verdadero cadáver estuviera pudriéndose dentro, Sakura lo sintió y estuvo a punto de vomitar. Le sobé la espalda para que se tranquilizara. Nuestro gran emperador también comenzó a sentirse mal. Sonreí por eso.

—Parece que no está —dijo Shikamaru llevándose su brazo a la nariz para evitar en lo posible respirar ese hedor.

—La puerta tenía candado, era de esperarse —mencionó Gaara. Caminó hacia varias partes, a pesar de las velas continuaba un poco oscuro.

—No creo que sea buena idea permanecer aquí. —dijo Sakura junto a mí— Mejor vámonos.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo de pronto Shikamaru.

Todos volteamos a ver en la dirección que el vago indicaba. No, no era Kakuzu, era… ¿una persona crucificada? La imagen resultó perturbadora para Sakura pero yo no aparté mi mirada en ningún momento. Estaba sobre una cruz de madera, sus manos y pies perforados con clavos gruesos, simulaba la crucifixión, sólo que no tenía la dichosa corona de espinas. No había duda de que era un hombre, alguien unos años mayor que nosotros, con el cabello negro y la piel blanca, o eso parecía, estaba muy sucio y casi desnudo frente a nosotros. Parecía una especie de guardián de la tumba.

Tenía golpes en todo el cuerpo, cortaduras y moretones muy grandes, como si Kakuzu lo hubiera estado torturando personalmente. Su cabello largo no dejaba ver su rostro, pero no necesitábamos verlo para saber que estaba sufriendo. Solté la mano de Sakura y di unos pasos hasta quedar frente a esa persona, detendría su dolor. Tomé una daga que había encontrado en la casa de Gaara y la sostuve con decisión.

El hombre se percató de mi presencia y alzó un poco el rostro para ver a quien lo mataría, pero no, no tenía ojos, habían sido arrancados. Formó una débil sonrisa, ¿por qué sonreía?, yo titubeé pues sentía que de alguna manera lo conocía.

—Sasuke, ¿eres tú? —pronunció débilmente. Me estremecí, él… él me conocía, pero si no podía ver. Estaba tan confuso que quedé sosteniendo la daga sin siquiera usarla para lo que pensaba.

—¿Quién… quién eres tú? —pronuncié.

—Soy Itachi… soy tu hermano.

* * *

OMG! Itachi! (Loca fanática gritando xD) El guardián de la tumba, un sexy guardián jajaja! Pero pobre, no tiene ojos... pero con la magia se puede todo, o casi ¿verdad Harry? n_n

Opinen por favorcito, ¡ah!, para los lectores de **_"Sombra, lápiz y labial"_**e _**"Incítame a lo incierto"** _mañana actualizo (ya era hora) Al fin les dejaré la historia de nuestra querida Miko-chan (Sasukito en plan travesti xD) y el extraño mundo de los sueños/realidad de Sasuke Uchiha (y la harpía de Chiyoko, buu).

Gracias por pasarse por aquí, les prometo que haré lo mejor por darles un buen final para este fanfic, sí, le quedan pocos capis para terminar :(

Bye, bye!


	12. El plan de Shikamaru

Hola! Este capi me salió un poquito más largo :) Como ya lo tenía listo no me he tardado tanto.

Ando con prisa. Espero les guste!

* * *

**El plan de Shikamaru.**

¿Mi hermano? Mi mente quedó totalmente en blanco, sólo reproducía sus palabras como un eco, un eco demasiado largo. Sakura me había dicho que Kakuzu asesinó a mi familia, ¿qué sentido tenía que ella me mintiera? Mi hermano estaba vivo, ¿este sujeto decía la verdad?, ¿era en realidad él? Reaccioné al escuchar una risita, provenía directamente de ese sujeto.

—Has crecido —era claro que no tenía ojos, ¿cómo podía saberlo?— casi he olvidado aquel niño pequeño que apenas podía caminar.

—Mi familia está muerta, incluyendo a mi hermano, ¿quién eres tú? —repetí más por necesidad, algo en el fondo me indicaba que decía la verdad.

—Itachi Uchiha, tu hermano. Ya te lo dije —sus palabras parecían cansadas, la debilidad en la que estaba era demasiada, podía considerarse un milagro que aún estuviera con vida.

—Sasuke, —Sakura se acercó y me tomo del brazo— debemos bajarlo.

—No —la voz de él intervino— deben salir de aquí, Kakuzu puede llegar en cualquier momento. Es peligroso que se queden más tiempo, salgan.

—Bajémoslo —pedí ignorándolo por completo, todos nos acercamos para descender la cruz, Sakura nos observaba y de vez en cuando miraba si no había peligro alguno.

Estaba pesada, era una cruz de madera muy grande, el cuerpo desnutrido que sostenía era mucho más liviano. La depositamos en la tierra y un nuevo problema se nos presentó. Tenía clavos, no sangraba, debía tener bastante tiempo ahí encerrado. Llegué a preguntarme si Kakuzu lo había mantenido todos esos años oculto mientras yo era cuidado por la Iglesia. Itachi había tenido una peor vida que yo.

—Dios mío, hay que quitarle esos clavos, puede dolerle bastante —dijo Sakura arrodillándose a su lado.

—No importa, que sea rápido, no podemos cargar la cruz, es muy pesada —sentencié, no lo dejaría a su suerte.

—La sangre seca cubre el metal, te va a doler pero aguanta. Sasuke, quítalos rápido —me dijo ella, tomé la cabeza del clavo y jalé. El clavo parecía ser parte de sus mismos huesos porque me tomó bastante sacarlos, quizás ese maldito había puesto un hechizo.

Oí sus quejas pero jamás gritó. No hubo sangre, ni siquiera en los siguientes, todo ya estaba cicatrizado, pero el dolor probablemente había sido obra de Kakuzu. Lo levantamos con cuidado y le ofrecí la prenda negra que me escondía por las noches, quedé finalmente en pantalones y camisa. Su cuerpo estaba muy delgado y probablemente sería perjudicial para él salir a la luz del sol, debíamos cubrirlo. Cuando nos disponíamos a salir él pidió una única cosa.

—El frasco que está allá —con su mano señaló una esquina de la tumba. No tenía ojos, ¿cómo lo hacía? Lo tomé y lo guardé, no vi lo que era porque a pesar de las velas continuaba siendo un espacio oscuro.

Llegamos justo una hora después a una desviación de camino, Shikamaru nos dijo que conducía hacia un río donde había unas balsas que podíamos utilizar para hacer menos tiempo. Accedí a su idea. Después de recorrer el camino del río me di cuenta de la dirección que tomábamos, miré al vago con reproche.

—¿Qué diablos intentas?, ¿acaso es una trampa?

—Nada, es sólo una estrategia, me dirijo a Würzburg, si podemos llegar para cuando se celebre la quema de brujas en la plaza, podremos atraer a Kakuzu cerca de la ciudad, todos juntos podemos derrotarlo o al menos inmovilizarlo, si las cosas se dificultan tendremos la ciudad cerca. Es un riesgo pero siempre los hay —respondió Shikamaru, apreté los dientes, no teníamos muchas opciones— lo atraparemos y entregaremos.

—Muy bien, pero si algo nos pasa tú serás el único responsable —miré hacia la otra balsa, en ella iban Gaara y Neji, como Itachi no representaba ninguna carga fue fácil llevarlo con nosotros.

—¿Crees que Kakuzu ya se dio cuenta de que no está Itachi? —dijo esta vez Sakura, le preocupaba el hecho de que nos pudiera estar siguiendo.

—Probablemente —respondí mirándola de reojo, era mejor hablar con la verdad— pero después de todo eso es lo que queremos, lo guiaremos hasta Würzburg.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento Sasuke —estaba claro que se preocupaba por nosotros, por todos, pero no le presté demasiada importancia, sólo era eso, no había nada que temer pues éramos cinco contra uno. Itachi estaba demasiado débil como para exponerlo al peligro.

—Sasuke —provino de la voz débil de Itachi— dame el frasco que recogiste —lo saqué y por primera vez vi su contenido. Lo miré con asombro, eran sus ojos, un negro azabache como los míos. ¿Cuántos años los tenía conservados así?, ¿acaso era posible?

—¿Qué quieres hacer con esto?

—Necesito que me ayudes. Kakuzu arrancó mis ojos hace mucho tiempo pero nunca se deshizo de ellos, aún estoy conectado a su función por más raro que te parezca —le extendí el frasquito con sus ojos flotando en ese líquido transparente— ¿Sabes por qué ese hombre destruyó a nuestra familia Sasuke?

—Tengo una idea —respondí pero no le di detalles de lo que pensaba.

—Nuestra familia, mamá, papá, fueron hechiceros, ambos. En la familia de brujos, puede pasar que no haya ningún humano con magia durante generaciones. Cuando un hechicero tiene un hijo con una persona ordinaria hay posibilidades de que el bebé sea completamente normal, pero en nuestro caso Sasuke, nuestro destino es el mismo, somos hechiceros porque nuestros padres lo eran.

—No —no podía creer en nada de lo que decía porque yo era normal, jamás en mi vida había hecho magia y no pretendía comenzar ahora. Siempre odié a las brujas y hechiceros, ser uno de ellos significaba que siempre había despreciado mis orígenes, lo que soy— no puedo serlo.

—Yo te lo dije una vez, ¿lo recuerdas Sasuke? —habló esta vez Sakura. No recordaba— "Hay tantas cosas que puedes hacer, pero no crees lo suficiente" —esas palabras… ahora venían a mi memoria, una vez me las había dicho, ahora entendía lo que quería decir con ellas— Tu poder se ha mantenido dormido debido a tu rechazo, no creías en las brujas ni en la magia, debido a eso aislaste tu verdadero ser. Y no podrás hacer nada si no lo aceptas. Debes aceptarte Sasuke.

—Ella tiene razón Sasuke, si no lo haces es probable que no puedas defenderte. —intervino Itachi. Tenían razón pero me resultaba difícil pensar que yo podía hacer magia.

—Kakuzu tiene el corazón de mi padre, el del padre de Neji, la madre de Gaara y probablemente el de tus padres también —dijo Shikamaru muy seguro de lo que hablaba— en total son cinco corazones, esa es nuestra conexión con él, a todos nos ha arrebatado algo importante y presiento que es nuestro deber terminar con su existencia.

—Yo voy a ayudarlos, si al menos puedo ser su escudo y evitar su dolor, lo haré —Sakura me sonrió, y aunque agradecí sus palabras, no me gustaba para nada que se expusiera al peligro. Si ella muriera jamás me lo perdonaría.

—Ahora, necesito que me ayuden a obtener mis ojos de nuevo —las palabras de mi recién descubierto hermano me hicieron sorprenderme, ¿hablaba de implantarle los ojos de nuevo? Pues esto se ser brujo tiene sus ventajas?

Sakura fue quien se ofreció a implantarle los ojos. Con la magia curativa de ella, su recuperación fue casi instantánea, bastaron un par de horas para que estuviera completamente bien, para cuando dejamos las balsas Itachi estaba completamente recuperado de sus ojos. Conforme pasaron los días nos fuimos acercando más y más a la ciudad, no podíamos avanzar mucho debido al estado de Itachi pero de igual manera habíamos hecho un muy buen tiempo.

—Sasuke, ¿alguna vez has tenido recuerdos de tu otra vida? —me dijo Sakura una noche mientras descansábamos.

—¿Mi otra vida? —era tan ignorante con todo tema relacionado con la brujería que desconocía de qué me estaba hablando.

—¿Haz olvidado lo que te dije? Si las maleficae o hechiceros utilizan sus poderes con fines malvados morirán, me refiero a su poder, si esa persona que hizo mal vuelve a nacer no tendrá sus poderes. En cambio, uno que no los utilizó para su propio beneficio tiene el privilegio de obtener pequeños fragmentos de su vida anterior —explicó como toda una experta.

—Hmp, no los tengo, y yo te recuerdo a ti que algunas semanas atrás despreciaba a las brujas, está claro que jamás se me ocurriría pensar en mis vidas pasadas Sakura —dije indiferente.

—Alguna vez, creo que fui feliz —la miré, veía fijamente las pocas estrellas que iluminaban el cielo nocturno.

—¿Ahora no lo eres?

—Sí, pero no del todo. Somos cazados constantemente, vivo con miedo, me gustaría vivir en un mundo más tranquilo, contigo —giró su cuerpo para verme.

—Quizás algún día —me sonrió y ambos cerramos los ojos para tratar de dormir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kakuzu era astuto, desde el primer encuentro se encargó de hacer que Sakura viera la muerte de mi familia, le hizo ver la muerte de Itachi, falsa por supuesto, y Sakura lo creyó. Él no quería que lo encontráramos, pero, ¿por qué? Esa era mi gran duda, no tenía idea, probablemente sólo quería que sufriera hasta el final de sus días, pero no creía que fuera el único motivo. ¿Por qué Itachi era tan importante para él?

Lo miré, en dos días que habían pasado ya tenía un poco de peso más, en comparación a su debilitado cuerpo del primer encuentro. Era buena señal, si seguíamos despistando a Kakuzu, Itachi podría recuperar en unos días más su fuerza. Nunca me comentó lo que él podía hacer como hechicero, tampoco le pregunté, me costaba tener comunicación con él debido a mi desconfianza y seriedad, pero al parecer él era quien hacía el esfuerzo por mantener una conversación conmigo.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —lo escuché decir, mi hermano se acercó a paso lento aprovechando que caminaba solo por el momento. Sakura me había abandonado de nuevo para hacerle plática al emperadorcillo de cuarta.

—En una Iglesia, fui criado por personas que repudian la brujería —respondí serio como siempre— por ese motivo yo no puedo aceptarlos del todo.

—No me lo parece, estás con hechiceros ahora. Es como dice tu compañera, debes aceptarte a ti mismo, si no aceptas la magia en ti no podrás defender a tus amigos —fue un consejo que me hizo pensar mucho en lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora, en varias ocasiones estuvimos en peligro y yo no pude hacer nada, era cuestión de tiempo para que Kakuzu o cualquier otro acabara con nuestras vidas, dependía de mí ayudarlos o morir siento un cobarde.

—¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a nuestra familia?, ¿Qué pasó el día en que Kakuzu los asesinó? —había querido preguntárselo tan pronto haberlo salvado, pero no me atreví, para él debían ser recuerdos dolorosos.

—Nuestros padres, tú yo vivíamos en una casa alejada de cualquier cuidad o pueblo. Padre trabajaba surtiendo de alimento al monasterio más cercano, tenía cultivos en casa. Mamá se ocupaba de nosotros, también me enseñaba a controlar mis poderes —guardó silencio por un momento mientras sonreía amargamente, parecía tener pequeños recuerdos de esa época.

—¿Qué pasó después? —Itachi suspiró ante mi impaciencia.

—Un día, nuestro padre salió a hacer la entrega al monasterio, tú estabas muy pequeño para recordarlo, pero llegaron unos hombres a caballo, perros de la Iglesia alegando que se le había acusado a mamá de brujería —¿entonces Kakuzu no había matado a mi madre? Decidí no interrumpir su relato— mamá me protegió, no quiso utilizar magia ya que me pondría en riesgo y les daría la razón. En eso llegó Kakuzu. Era amigo de papá.

—¿Qué? —no podía creerlo, ¿ese malnacido de Kakuzu le había hecho eso a sus amigos? Enfurecí, más razones para odiarlo tenía, la próxima vez que lo vea no escapará. Esa era mi meta ahora. Protegería a Sakura y vengaría a mi familia.

—Él mató a los hombres y aprovechando la vulnerabilidad de nuestra madre, le arrancó el corazón —mis ojos ardían en furia— dijo que necesitaba corazones poderosos, que los que tenía en ese momento no eran tan útiles. Papá llegó minutos después, tuvieron una pelea, pero Kakuzu siempre tuvo ventaja debido a su inmortalidad. Lo mató de la misma manera.

—¿Cómo es que dio contigo?, ¿no huiste? —negó.

—Estaba muy impresionado y enojado, traté de tomarte para salir de ahí pero él me sometió tomándome de los cabellos, intentó asesinarme pero mi rabia contenida brotó, mis ojos tomaron un característico color escarlata y gracias a eso robé la mitad de su poder.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Sus últimas palabras me dejaron sorprendido— ¿Kakuzu era aún más fuerte?, ¿qué pasó con sus poderes?

—Los llevo dentro de mí, no tengo la habilidad de robar corazones, mi cuerpo no está adaptado a eso pero puedo escuchar, llamar y observar a los muertos, también —hizo una pausa— con el paso del tiempo he dejado de envejecer.

—¿Lo que tratas de decir es que nunca…?

—Probablemente absorbí la mitad de la vida de cada uno de los corazones que Kakuzu contenía en ese momento, podría decirse que a causa de ello tenga una vida prolongada y lenta, aunque eso no impide que muera si me atacan.

No pude evitar pensar que es lo que sería capaz de hacer yo. Nunca lo diría pero estaba nervioso, ¿y si resultaba ser un fracaso?, ¿si no era capaz de proteger a Sakura y al resto? Miré a Itachi, parecía estar analizándome, después vio a Sakura y terminó de nuevo en la mía con esa tranquilidad ya familiar en tan poco tiempo de tratarlo. Entonces comprendí, no debía preocuparme, lo haría bien, Sakura estaría conmigo y Kakuzu no iba a impedirlo.

El gran misterio era por qué Kakuzu lo había dejado con vida todos esos años.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Llegamos en varios días más de viaje a un poblado, lo reconocí, estaba cerca de Würzburg. Me percaté de la inquietud de Gaara, ya la había visto antes, una fue en el cementerio donde encontramos a Itachi y la otra en este momento, estaba claro que algo le pasaba. Se adelantó al grupo varios metros más al frente, en ese momento todos se dieron cuenta de su estado.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Neji a Shikamaru.

—Se ve algo ansioso, ¿esperará a alguien? —respondió.

—Hmp, con que no sea una trampa para capturarnos, todo está bien —dije, no confiaba lo suficiente en Gaara, aún.

—No creo que sea eso Sasuke, tal vez conoce a alguien que vivió aquí —mencionó Sakura, pensé en esa posibilidad.

El pelirrojo se acercó hacia una casa con puerta de madera, desgastada y vieja, no lo aparentaba pero parecía apresurado. Nosotros nos quedamos unos pasos más alejados, observado a quién podría buscar con tanta desesperación. Volteé a ver a Neji, lo vi haciendo algo con sus ojos, fue demasiado extraño.

—Hay personas dentro, humanos normales —dijo el destronado emperador.

—¿Serán parientes? —lo que dijo Shikamaru fue lo más lógico, pero Gaara no parecía ser el tipo de persona que tuviera grandes sentimientos por la familia.

Abrió la puerta una mujer mayor, alrededor de 40 años. Por su aspecto parecía ser una familia pobre, miró a Gaara con los ojos llenos de asombro, después comenzó a llorar y a gritar el nombre de otra persona. Al instante apareció un hombre, probablemente dos o tres años mayor que la mujer y después de poner la misma cara que ella, empujó con fuerza al pelirrojo, el cual retrocedió dos pasos a causa de esto.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí demonio?! ¡lárgate! —le grito el señor, Gaara no se movió.

—¿Dónde está ella? —preguntó con indiferencia.

—¿No lo sabes? ¡Está muerta!, ¡por tu culpa nuestra hija está muerta!

Nos daba la espalda pero al dar media vuelta pudimos ver sus ojos sorprendidos y llorosos, Gaara estaba llorando. Lo vi apretar sus puños y dientes, lleno de ira nos miró por última vez y salió corriendo.

—¡Espera, Gaara! —gritó Shikamaru.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota? —dije molesto.

—Piensa matar a Kakuzu —mencionó Neji, era como si él hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos. Su respuesta me molestó más.

—¡¿Acaso está loco?! ¡va a matarlo!

—Lo traeremos de vuelta, ustedes sigan con el plan. Presiento que Itachi es importante para Kakuzu, así que los seguirá a ustedes, los alcanzaremos pronto —el vago puso una mano en mi hombro— ¡vayan!

Tomé a Sakura de la mano y miré a Itachi, él asintió y seguimos adelante. Corríamos esperando llegar pronto a las cercanías de Würzburg, en pocas horas lo lograríamos, pero…

* * *

Ahora sabemos como Sasuke quedó solo y ese malvado de Kakuzu se llevó a Itachi de peque :(

Y Gaara perdió la razón, esa persona era muy importante para el pelirrojo, ¿una amiga quizás?, ¿Los chicos llegarán pronto a Würzburg? Hasta el próximo capítulo, muchas gracias por leer, espero puedan dejar un review al respecto. Saludos!


	13. El juramento del hechicero

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Van a matarme, hace mucho escribí este cap pero por alguna extraña razón creí que ya lo había publicado :S Entro aquí y oh sorpresa, ningún indicio de capítulo 13 a la vista.

El 14 aún no lo termino pero estoy en ello.

Espero les guste, al fin Sasuke reaccionará! :)

* * *

**El juramento del hechicero.**

Corríamos lo más rápido que nuestras piernas nos lo permitían. Nos faltaban algunas horas para llegar a nuestro destino y mientras dejábamos el camino atrás me preguntaba si no existía algo que pudiera hacernos llegar más rápido, sonreí ante mi idea, ni un brujo podía tanto, además ninguno de los tres sabíamos hacer eso, y a pesar de que no conocía lo que yo podía lograr, no sentía que viajar a la velocidad del pensamiento fuera mi gran hazaña.

Escuchamos una explosión a lo lejos que nos hizo detener nuestra carrera, volteamos a la dirección del sonido. Estaba claro que había sucedido en la dirección de donde habíamos partido, ¿qué había pasado? Sakura me miró con preocupación y se llevó una mano al corazón.

—Sasuke…

—No te preocupes Sakura, ellos estarán bien, nosotros debemos seguir adelante. Además está claro que Kakuzu viene por Itachi, necesitamos llegar a la ciudad pronto —ella asintió pero no muy convencida. Dentro de mí deseaba que esos idiotas estuvieran bien.

—Kakuzu está cerca, puedo sentirlo. Vámonos —habló Itachi y sin esperar una respuesta continuó corriendo.

Lo seguimos sin titubear. Después de algunas horas, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo y no era favorable, según Itachi la oscuridad ayudaba a ese desgraciado. A lo lejos pudimos ver un camino que según la indicación del letrero llevaba hacia la ciudad de Würzburg, estábamos cerca. No podíamos iniciar una batalla en medio de la ciudad, fue entonces que pensé que ya no debíamos avanzar más. Lo primero lo habíamos logrado, ahora seguía lo más difícil, destruir sus cinco corazones a como diera lugar.

—Nos detenemos —dijo Itachi observándonos, después centró su mirada en mí— a partir de ahora todos estaremos en peligro, quisiera poder decir que todos nos salvaremos, pero estaría mintiendo, si queremos evitar que él gane debemos trabajar unidos —de su cuello se quitó una especie de amuleto, tenía un símbolo extraño, era al parecer un abanico. Me lo extendió.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté dudoso.

—Un talismán, ha pertenecido a nuestra familia por generaciones. Tómalo, esto te será más útil a ti que a mí —al tocarlo sentí un cosquilleo en mi mano, de alguna manera sentía que me pertenecía, que siempre había sido mío.

—Kakuzu, es muy poderoso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sakura mientras veía como me colocaba el talismán en mi cuello, la interrogante no iba dirigida a alguno en especial, Itachi fue quien respondió.

—Lo es, pero ser poderoso no quiere decir que sea invencible, nosotros seis…

—Cinco, —le corregí. Sakura me miró reprobatoriamente y no me importó, no deseaba que ella se involucrara en nuestra lucha, no necesitaba un escudo, yo sería el de ella.

—Seis. Yo también Sasuke, y no pienso obedecerte como una esclava, ¿o es que aún lo soy? —me miró desafiante, por un momento sentí que aún no me perdonaba por haberla tratado como cualquier mercancía u objeto.

—No me tientes Sakura, es peligroso que pelees con ese monstruo, además cinco hombres es más que suficiente, Itachi se ha curado así que le cedes tu lugar. Fin de la discusión —pude ver una luz azul que cubría su cuerpo, eso si no me fallaba la memoria era su aura, aunque de ser blanca con mis palabras se había teñido un poco azulada debido a su enojo.

—¡No! Te recuerdo "Señor mala memoria", ya te salvé una vez, no soy ninguna débil como para que me hagas a un lado cuando se te venga en gana —me respondió con mal carácter—. Ya te dije que no soy ninguna esclava.

Itachi veía nuestra discusión sin decir nada, tampoco se le podía encontrar algún tipo de pensamiento al respecto en su cara seria e inexpresiva. Sonreí de medio lado y la tomé del brazo hasta llevármela casi a rastras a un lugar apartado donde pudiéramos estar solos. Una vez lejos la acorralé en una roca y posé mis manos impidiendo una huida.

—Hmp, rebelde me encantas —mi comentario hizo que se ruborizara, la luna estaba clara y podía verlo—. Veo que no te haré cambiar de opinión.

—N…no —tragó saliva.

—Entonces escúchame, no te apartes de mí en el momento de la batalla, ni un segundo Sakura, si algo te pasa será sólo por mi culpa. No voy a dejar que eso pase —me acerqué a su rostro lentamente para dejarle claro mis intenciones.

La besé con desesperación, hacía horas que no la tocaba y creí que habían pasado años, la quería tanto que me dolía, un dolor que golpeaba en mi corazón con fuerza cada vez que la tenía así de cerca, el poder de la atracción. Me correspondió al instante, coloco sus manos en mi cabello mientras lo acariciaba, yo por mi parte pegué mis manos a su cintura. Tenía tantas ganas de tenerla, no aguantaba. Me quemaba.

—Sakura…yo…

Otra explosión hizo que ella se tapara los oídos mientras yo como autor reflejo la protegí con mi cuerpo. Pedazos de escombros, entre árboles, tierra y piedras volaban por los aires cubriendo el paisaje en una nube de polvo. Me cubrí los ojos para evitar que la tierra cayera en ellos, Sakura hacía lo mismo abrazada a mi pecho. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Kakuzu estaba aquí?

—¡Demonios!, ¡muérete ya! —el grito de una persona se escuchó cerca. Era…

—Gaara de la arena, te enojas con facilidad. No creí que aún recordaras a esa niña inútil —abrí mis sorprendidos ojos al ver a unos 100 metros de nosotros a Kakuzu y Gaara, parte del paisaje había sido destrozado.

—Cállate, voy a matarte —el hombre que nos había causado tantos problemas rio de manera burlesca.

—No sabes cuantas veces he escuchado eso de los tontos y débiles brujos, —Gaara arrugó el ceño— justo como tu madre.

Después de esas palabras Gaara hizo mover su arena para atacarlo nuevamente, yo por mi parte tomé de la mano a Sakura para que me pusiera atención. La preocupación en sus ojos verdes había aumentado.

—Ve con Itachi, debemos evitar que Kakuzu intente llevárselo de nuevo, yo te alcanzo en un momento —asintió y en un impulso me abrazó.

—Cuídate —me susurró al oído, después salió corriendo.

Al dirigir mi mirada a la lucha, Kakuzu mantenía a Gaara preso del cuello, estrangulándolo con esos hilos negros que salían de sus manos. Tenía que hacer algo, ¿dónde estaban Shikamaru y Neji? Pensé lo peor, probablemente estaban muertos. Apreté mis puños y la decisión llegó a mí, esta vez protegería a todos. Corrí y mientras lo hacía no pude dejar de pensar en la muerte, yo moriría, tenía esa sensación desde que decidimos enfrentar a Kakuzu y antes de que eso pasara debía asegurarme de que Sakura viviera.

—¡Ahhh! —la queja de Gaara hizo eco en el aire.

—Muere —preparó la otra mano para atravesarlo.

—¡No! —me lancé sobre él, pensé que si me enfrentaba de nuevo a él podría despertar mi magia, pero nada pasó. Con facilidad me separó de él y aventó como basura tras unas rocas.

—No estorbes mosca —me quejé del dolor, había caído sobre una pila de rocas afiladas.

—Eres débil Gaara, tu madre fue más útil en vida, su pequeño corazón late dentro de mí. Esa niña que tanto protegías te recordaba a tu familia acribillada por las mismas personas de tu pueblo; tu padre, tu madre y tus hermanos, cuando los únicos brujos eran tú y Kurara —las palabras de Kakuzu se escuchaban claras—. Que estuvieras revoloteando cerca de mí me molestó bastante, la muerte de tu amiguita fue sólo una advertencia, tú eres el culpable de su muerte.

—Ma… Mat…

Con una sonrisa perversa dirigió de nuevo su ataque, no llegaría a tiempo, eso lo sabía. Los hilos atravesaron su carne brotando la sangre que Gaara tanto odiaba, la suya. Dio un grito que me hizo estremecer, tiró su cuerpo hacia mí, ambos caímos al suelo, Gaara estaba a mi lado con la sangre saliendo de gran parte de su brazo, al parecer había logrado a tiempo girar un poco su cuerpo para evitar la muerte.

—Sasuke… —dijo al verme, se tomó el brazo con su otra mano, estaba claro que se había roto los huesos— Kakuzu…

—Gaara, ¿dónde están los otros?, ¿dónde está Shikamaru y Neji? —dije preocupado, era extraño incluso para mí verme angustiado por alguien.

—Hubo un ataque… de Kakuzu, ellos…

—Basta de charlas, sigue el pequeño Uchiha.

Me tomó con esas cosas negras que parecían no tener fin. Kakuzu era un hombre fuerte, muy astuto y con la gran ventaja de tener cinco corazones que parecían casi hacerlo inmortal. Apreté mis dientes ante la mala suerte que teníamos, él era quizás el hechicero más fuerte de todos. Me alzó y levantó su cabeza para poder verme, a lo lejos pude ver a Sakura corriendo al lado de Itachi, ellos regresaban para ayudarme. Maldije internamente, ¿acaso no entendió lo que quise decir con ir con Itachi? Ellos no tenían que estar aquí. Era peligroso si Kakuzu veía a Itachi, y aunque no sabía el porqué de su obsesión con él, estaba claro que no era nada bueno que se lo llevara de nuevo.

—Nos iremos juntos al infierno —le dije con total confianza, sabía que era mi deber acabar con él antes de que hiriera a mi familia, Sakura e Itachi eran lo único que tenía.

De un momento a otro los hilos negros que me tenían atado se fueron deshaciendo ante nuestros ojos, me soltaron y caí de rodillas al suelo. No comprendía lo que había pasado, miré a mi hermano y él negó con la cabeza, ¿lo había hecho yo?, ¿pero qué exactamente? Al ver a Kakuzu éste parecía confundido.

—¿Qué has hecho? Vaya, al parecer tienes potencial por ser hijo de Mikoto —sonrió— lo supuse desde la primera vez que te vi, se parecen demasiado, tienen la misma habilidad de hacerme enfadar. Lo que no entiendo es por qué lo has hecho, un hechicero que odia sus raíces no podría ser capaz de despertar sus poderes.

—Sasuke no odia sus raíces, tú no sabes lo que él es capaz de hacer —intervino Itachi, entonces pensé, ¿él sí lo sabía? Sentí el talismán en mi piel, quizás por ese motivo… por esa razón él me había dado esto.

—No, no lo sé, pero sí sé lo que tú podrías causar. Pude ver la muerte frente a mis ojos, la única cosa que acabaría conmigo para siempre y de la que todos los hechiceros y maleficae temerían. No volverás a escapar de mí Itachi Uchiha, no utilizarás ese talismán.

Luego de sus palabras pareció sorprenderse ya que miraba fijamente a Itachi tratando de encontrar algo. Su sorpresa se convirtió en ira, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—¡Tú! —le gritó— ¿dónde está el talismán?, ¿acaso piensas utilizarlo? Te mataré antes de que intentes algo.

El talismán… yo lo tenía. Si eso era de Itachi, ¿entonces por qué me lo había dado? _"Esto te será más útil a ti que a mí" _recordé aquella oración de tiempo atrás. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué sentí ese cosquilleo cuando lo toqué?, ¿por qué podía percibir una energía interna? Entonces llegué a la conclusión de que el talismán era sólo mío. Yo era quien podría acabar con Kakuzu para siempre.

En ese momento lo único que pensé fue "Ni un día, más, ni un latido más"

—¡Engendro, salúdame a Mikoto!

—¡Ahh! —grité y con rapidez corrí hasta tomar su brazo, este se derretía por el calor que mi cuerpo emanaba, sentía que me incendiaba. Al mismo tiempo su otro brazo se lanzó a atacar a Itachi y Sakura.

—¡Evocación! —rugió Itachi y frente a él una figura con armadura y escudo apareció de la nada. Era enorme y con ese gran escudo protegió a los dos.

—¡Quí…quítate mocoso! —murmuró unas palabras incomprensibles para mí y un segundo después sentí unas manos apartarme de Kakuzu, volteé esperando algún otro brujo oscuro y me encontré con un espectro, un espíritu, al parecer de un demonio pues tenía cuernos y tatuajes con símbolos raros en su pecho y brazos. Kakuzu dejó de moverse esperando recuperarse muy pronto.

—¡Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi! —escuché un grito a la lejanía y al voltear pude ver a Shikamaru y Neji siendo detenidos por dos espectros más, el doble de grandes y al parecer mucho más fuertes que el que tenía a mi lado.

—¡Ahh! —gritó Neji del dolor al soportar como sus brazos eran jalados hacia atrás causándole molestia y sufrimiento.

—¡Sasuke. Ten cuidado! —Vi la mano del espectro lanzarse a mí pero el golpe nunca llegó, abrí mis ojos y encontré el escudo de Sakura, esa especie de burbuja protectora que utilizó la primera vez para salvarme.

Respiraba muy rápidamente, sentía que todo se nos estaba complicando, Gaara aún continuaba en el suelo, había perdido mucha sangre, Shikamaru y Neji siendo torturados por los espectros y yo casi moría a manos de uno. No quería exponer a Itachi ni a Sakura, ya bastante había sufrido mi hermano encerrado todos esos años y no quería que la vida de Sakura terminara por mi culpa, necesitaba hacer algo, algo más que quemar los hilos de los brazos de Kakuzu.

—Vas a pagar con la vida de tus amigos el haberme hecho daño —Kakuzu hizo aparecer otro espectro, pero éste tenía la forma de una mujer, Su fantasma se transparentaba, su mirada vacía sólo esperaba a las órdenes de su amo. Ese maldito ya había recuperado sus brazos, y después de evocar una sonrisa supe que sus órdenes ya habían sido dadas.

El espectro fue dirigiéndose hacia el cuerpo tendido de Gaara. Vi como hilos negros se aproximaban hacia él, lo sujetaron de las muñecas e hicieron levantarlo de rodillas. Sus ojos turquesa se abrieron débilmente para luego lanzar una pequeña y débil sonrisa.

—Mat…suri —susurró, aunque audiblemente. El fantasma no habló, simplemente siguió acercándose sin ninguna emoción o sentimiento. Comprendí entonces que esa era la persona que Gaara tanto había buscado, y no pude evitar reflejarme en él, su familia muerta, sin ningún amigo, luego aparece en su vida una persona que lo hace sentir diferente y necesitado… Gaara tuvo sus motivos para odiar tanto a las maleficae y a los hechiceros.

—Adiós, Gaara de la arena —murmuró Kakuzu. El espectro pareció solidificarse y sin compasión atravesó con su mano el corazón de Gaara, que cayó al suelo en un ruido suave.

—¡Gaara! —gritó Sakura y sus lágrimas brotaron.

—Eres un maldito demonio —lo insulté pero pareció causarle gracia.

—Así es como morirán tu hermano y tu pequeña bruja zorra —me hirvió la sangre. No lo permitiría, no más.

—Gaara, es mi culpa, lo siento —me dirigí a él con el escudo de Sakura protegiéndome. Cerré sus ojos y rogué porque nuestro Dios sí tuviera la compasión que los humanos no habíamos tenido por personas como nosotros. No dejaría que Sakura ni nadie más terminara como un espectro. Dentro de mi cabeza sólo pude pensar en estas palabras:

"_Creo en ti, te lo suplico, concédeme la fuerza de luchar y calmar este infierno. Yo, Sasuke Uchiha te juro cumplir con lealtad y justicia, de no ser así que los males desgarren y destruyan mi cuerpo, esta es mi palabra, mi juramento de hechicero"_

Una energía enorme recorrió todo mi cuerpo y por primera vez tuve la confianza suficiente para pensar que podía vencerlo. Ahora conocía lo que era capaz de hacer pues en el momento de mi juramento lo visualicé y fue como una conexión que me hizo entender mi propósito.

—Tú…tú… tú eres… el único capaz de llamarlo. —por primera vez en los ojos de Kakuzu vi terror pues él nunca imaginó que fuera yo y no Itachi el poseedor de este poder — Enma…

* * *

Gracias por la lectura! Fans de Gaara, lo siento pero él sí murió. Acabo de matar a uno de los personajes que más adoro pero al final no todo es tan malo, ya verán :)

Supongo que deben tener una idea de quien es Enma. Este fanfic está por terminar, el capítulo 14 y 15 nada más. Pero bueno, trataré de tener el otro cap muy pronto. Estoy de vacaciones ya y aprovecharé para escribir. Saludos!


End file.
